Price to pAy
by Kimka333
Summary: When the New Directions take a trip to Rosewood, things seem to go terribly wrong. The kids from Lima start to recieve texts from the ever so mysterious "A" and don't completely understand what they mean. Who will break, who will stay strong, who's involved and which Pretty Little Liars will help them most along the way?
1. You'll Be History

This is my first PLL story so I hope you like it. It takes place before the girls find out who A is and Emily is still living with Hanna but it may not stay completely in that section of the television series and I may use some stuff from the books as well. I haven't decided yet.

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars

* * *

_"Ali what are we doing here?"_

_Crisp October air swept around five teenage girls sitting in a bush in a school parking lot. Each girl, though trying to be incognito seemed out-of-place, each wearing their designer vests and sweaters. The truth was four out of the five girls didn't even know why they were there._

_"Shh," the girl known as Ali put a finger up to silence the petite girl with the pink streaks in her hair._

_"Yeah Ali, we're in the middle of like nowhere sitting in a public school parking lot!" A slender girl with peachy skin sitting next to the blonde leader asked._

_"Spencer," Alison DiLaurentis snapped at her. "Shut up, won't you."_

_"No Ali! I'm not going to shut up until I know why we're here. We let you drag us to Ohio on what you told us was a shopping trip, but now we're here! Where is here anyway? Aria didn't give up art class for this, Emily didn't miss swim practice for this, Hanna didn't miss the new Vogue issue for this and I sure as hell didn't miss a chance to write the European geography test for this! We want an answer now!" Spencer Hastings said all this in the angriest voice she could muster. She knew no one else would ask Allison so it was up to her to be the brave one once again._

_Ali continued to ignore her friends as the school bell rang. "Here he comes."_

_"Here who comes?" Emily Fields spoke up for the first time, she never liked questioning Ali._

_"That little bitch." Anger flickered through her sparkly blue eyes and her perfect red lips twisted into a smirk. "Who does he even think he is?"_

_The four remaining girls looked around, squinting to see who Ali who laid eyes on. He was short, with raven coloured hair from what they could tell. The boy was laughing with a couple of friends from what the girls could tell. From just looking at him, they had no idea what was wrong with him… at least according to Allison._

_"I'll be right back," Ali sneered getting up from her hiding spot and dusting off her Abercrombie leggings, as striding across the parking lot._

_"Guys, what do you think he did to Ali?" Aria asked in a hushed tone. She'd often seemed her friend quite worked up but she seemed ready to claw this kid's eyes out._

_"I don't know but do you want to go and try to stop her?" Hanna Marin shrugged, flipping her dirty blond hair over her shoulder._

_"Whatever Ali's doing, she probably has a good reason." That was classic Emily. The girls had nicknamed her Killer because of the way she always stood by their leader no matter what she was doing._

_"Quiet," Spencer scolded, "I want to hear this!"_

_"Hey! Hey, don't you dare walk away from me!" Ali screeched when the boy had seen her and tried to sneak away. "You know why I'm here."_

_"Sorry," the boy said in a high, frightened voice._

_"You don't answer my texts, my calls, my emails. Why are you avoiding me! I brought you up, and I can end you. That's right you worthless little-"_

_"Stop!" The boy stood before her, seeming to have recovered from the shock he was just in. His voice was now brave. "You never owned me Ali! So what are you going to do, tell everyone my secret? I don't care anymore Ali, I really don't!"_

_People had turned to see what was going on between the two people, both looking at each other in such an intense matter that people were wondering if they should call a teacher to break the fight up. The boy's friends had all backed away into the crowd of onlookers._

_"Have it your way Blaine Anderson. By tomorrow all of your little friends will know who you really are. When I'm through with you, you'll be history," Ali spat._

_"Try me."_

_And that she would. From that day forward Ali had made it her mission to ruin this kid's life, even if they weren't even in the same state. She was going to make this kid pay._

_"What was that all about?" Aria asked the question timidly when they all had reloaded into Ali's car._

_"Oh the usual," Ali smiled, rummaging through her bag and pulling out her jungle red lipstick. She rolled up the tube and puckered her lips thinking to herself, applying the coat in the mirror. She readjusted the mirror before putting down her sunglasses, which were perched on her head and put the car into drive. "Some people need to know their place on the social chain."_

* * *

Please tell me what you think :)

Next up will take place in the present after Ali's been murdered.

Hope you enjoyed and will stick with me!

P.S. For those of you who are wondering about my other Glee fic (Two Roads Diverged), yes it will be continued, I have deffiatly not given up on that.


	2. What Do You Think?

This chapter is dedicated to: Inkweaverzyx88 who sent me the sweetest PM. So glad you're enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or PLL, trust me if I did *Spoiler* wouldn't have been on the A team and Klaine would be focused on more! :)

* * *

Ch. 2

Lima Ohio: 2012

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester stood at the front of a choir room full of his students. "Guys!"

The New Directions had been extra giddy this week due to the fact that just a few weeks ago Mr. Schuester had told the kids that they would be participating in a Glee Club exchange to a small town in Pennsylvania, called Rosewood. They were going to spend a week there and by the end of the week perform a killer set for the students at Rosewood High. No one could stop talking about this trip… well almost no one.

Blaine Anderson sat beside his boyfriend Kurt Hummel who was practically bouncing with excitement. "One more day Blaine, can you believe it?"

"Not really," Blaine muttered. Truth be told he wasn't all that excited. He had a horrible feeling about this. First of all his parents had been all weird about him going, apparently they had something against some family there, the Kahns or something, and then he'd found a letter in his attic back from the days when he'd still been closeted from the person who'd betrayed him so young. Through it all he had tried his hardest not to be a downer, especially since Kurt was super enthusiastic.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Pennsylvania," Rachel trilled. "I can spread my talent farther than just Ohio now!"

"Oh joy, everyone's ears can bleed now." Santana rolled her eyes and the remaining students giggled.

"You're all just jealous that I'll be more famous than you."

"Guys! This is the last time I'm asking." Will sighed feeling a little defeated. "Please can we quiet down so I can go over some trip rules?" This time the New Directions quieted almost immediately.

"Thank-you," Will smiled, "I expect you to be on your best behavior when we arrive on Tuesday, remember you'll represent McKinley High…"

Blaine let his thoughts drown out the last part of the lecture. What was so familiar about Rosewood? In hindsight maybe he should have just Googled it but he hadn't really had time or the heart. From what Mr. Schue had said it was a quiet little stuck up town in Pennsylvania. Well maybe Mr Schuester hadn't exactly put it that.

"Okay kids see you all bright and early Tuesday morning. Six am sharp don't be late."

…

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily sat around Spencer's Kitchen. "You know I can't believe my mom got two foreign students to live with me and Em?"

"Han, they're from Ohio. That's not exactly foreign," Spencer sighed. Hanna wasn't the brightest person she'd ever met but she was a good friend. "And it's _Em and I_"

"Whatever Spence, they're still going to drag down my social cred."

"Come on it could be fun," Aria suggested. "I can't wait until they come to be honest. Plus Hanna, maybe there'll be some new cute guys for you to check out."

"In a glee club? I highly doubt it!"

Emily stayed quiet through her friend's conversation. She wasn't all that interested. She kept wondering how her friends could be so excited about something that seemed so trivial after all they'd been put through. If it took their mind off A, great, but she wasn't going to be distracted. She had enough on her plate. Maya and her had gotten into a huge fight and they hadn't spoken in almost a week. It was driving her crazy! As if sensing this Aria pulled her out of the thought.

"Em is everything alright? You haven't told us what you think about our soon-to-be guests."

"I'm fine; I just think there's better things to do than talking about some Glee club that's coming to visit!" With that Emily stood up and exited through the front door.

"What's up with Em, she seems so angry?" Aria had noticed her slowly withdrawing herself that week, but she hadn't asked her about it. She'd been busy on her own. She was trying to find the perfect gift for Ezra for his birthday. She didn't want to look like an idiot and give him something childish. And then there was the A matter. She liked the fact that they had something to distract them, if only for a little while.

"Her and Maya are on the rocks," Hanna said, "but I'm not completely sure why. She still won't tell me. I tried to cheer her up a couple days ago but she just keeps shutting me out."

"Let's hope that she snaps out of it before tomorrow." Spencer sighed, she really didn't mean the comment to sound inconsiderate but they needed to keep up appearances for this visit. Maybe for once they wouldn't just be Ali's friends. Maybe they didn't know about the girl who had been murdered here, as unlikely as that was. It could all go so well, as long as A didn't have anything to do with it… but was the likelihood of that for the liars?

* * *

**A/N**: What do you guys think? Please review and I'd love if you'd follow and/or favourite it. That always makes my day. I also would love to hear suggestions from you.

Oh and to answer wisegirl5's question, I may do a little bit of Emtana but I think I'm just going to have an Emanna friendship.

If you haven't guessed the Glee characters are in season 3 of their show and I'm not exactly sure where my PLL characters are just yet (up to your imagination).

Thanks for reading this chapter. More to come soon (hopefully sooner than the last) and if you simply crave more tell me and I'll try to speed it up.

Love you all,

Kimka333


	3. Welcome to Rosewood

I was going to make you wait but I was on a roll. Two days in a row! Whoohoo!

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Glee or PLL :(

* * *

Ch. 3

A bus full of sixteen rambunctious teenagers and Sue Sylvester was a very interesting experience for Will. As per usual Rachel was boasting her own "star potential" and Finn was the only one listening, Mercedes and Santana were arguing about which Whitney song was better, Kurt, Tina, Brittany, Sugar and Blaine were flipping through some fashion magazines, most the boys were huddled around Artie's phone watching some sort of sports game on the little screen and Sue was talking loudly to Coach Beiste about how her Cheerios deserved more funding than the football team. Will and Emma sat together up at the front. He was trying to calm her down for she looked positively sick from the long journey. All the noise defiantly wasn't helping!

"I can't wait to get to Rosewood," Tina gushed as Kurt took another magazine from Sugar.

"Yeah new place, new bullies" Blaine rolled his eyes sounding bitter.

"Hey don't be like that" Kurt scolded taking Blaine's hand. "Nobody knows any of us, who are they to judge."

"It's not like they really knew us at McKinley when they were slushing us," Tina's voice was quiet obviously contemplating it.

"I don't know how they're going to react to us here." Blaine was referring to his relationship with Kurt. Kurt gave him a bit of a 'since when do you care' look.

"Fine Mr. Warbler, I propose a little bet." At those words Santana and Mercedes stopped arguing, perking up to listen in. When those to quieted Rachel stopped talking, causing the boys to look in their direction.

Kurt knew he had an audience and he smirked, "Let's see who can appear the straightest in Rosewood." Everyone looked at Kurt as if he was insane and Santana started to laugh.

"Oh you're on Hummel!" Blaine took Kurt's hand and shook it, a competitive glint in his eye. "What's in it for the winner?"

"The loser has to serenade them in front of the Glee club to a song of their choosing."

"I'm officially closeted. May the best man win."

Kurt's pink lips bent into an evil smile "Oh I intend to."

Everyone began to laugh as Noah started calling for bets. Almost everyone betted on Blaine as the winner, well with the exception of Brittany and Mercedes who decided they were on Kurt's side and Finn (because he didn't want to go against his brother but knew he wouldn't win), Joe and Rachel who refused to take place in the betting. Both boys were now determined to prove the others wrong.

…

"Here comes the bus!" Aria was excited to meet her new guests. She was standing outside Rosewood High after school, anxiously awaiting the New Directions arrival with all the other billet families and school faculty.

"Oh joy," Hanna muttered standing beside her best friend Mona Vanderwaal who snickered.

The bus pulled into the loading zone as the group of kids stepped out with their chaperones.

"Welcome to Rosewood!" Spencer greeted as each person stepped off the bus. Lucas Gottesman snapped pictures.

"All right students, faculty and parents of Rosewood's students we welcome the New Directions from Lima Ohio." The principal's voice carried through the crowd with very little effort. "All right if you could direct your attention to Mrs. Montgomery she'll read out the accommodations we have arranged for each of you.

"Mike Chang and Artie Abrams will be staying at the Gottesman house hold." Lucas gave a little wave as he stood beside Caleb River. Mike smiled and wheeled Artie in the direction of the smiling Gottesman family.

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry will be staying with the Hastings." Spencer ran over to the two girls, her parents and Melissa trailing behind. Mr. Hastings took their bags and they headed to their car. Rachel and Spencer already beginning to chat and Quinn just nodded along.

"Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson will be staying with the Vanderwaal family." The two high-fived and made their way towards Mona who was eying Puck excitedly. She winked at Hanna when the two joined her as if to signal this would be a good day.

"Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez will be staying with the Kahn family." Before Will could argue that putting the two girlfriends in a house together may be a bad idea, the three girls were out of sight and nowhere to be found.

"Tina Choen-Chang and Mercedes Jones will be staying with the Canavaghn family." The girls made their way over to Jenna. Toby immediately took their bags and ushered his family to the car wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart and Sam Evans will be staying with the Montgomerys." Aria and Mike walked towards the three boys and started stirring up conversation. Aria was fascinated by Rory's accent and Joe's appearance and Mike started talking to Sam about sports.

"Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury will be staying with Mr. Jason DiLaurentis and Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste will be staying with Mr. Fitz."

Hanna let out a sigh of relief. Aria's mom looked to be done with names so maybe she didn't have to host any of these losers.

"Oh I almost forgot." Spoke too soon, "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson will be staying with the Marins." Hanna sighed once more as she walked towards the two boys. She had to admit the taller one looked quite fabulous and the shorter one was kind of cute… and eerily familiar.

Their teacher seemed to be trying to say something about the two but Hanna ignored him as she went to try to be civil. "I'm Hanna, that's Emily and we'll be your hosts" Her voice was dry and bored. "Come on let's go." The group walked to Hanna's car and they all got in. Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other in the back. They couldn't help but think, this was sweetening the deal. The game was on.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone need the list of who's staying where I'll put it up.

Who do you think will win? Kurt or Blaine?

I love reviews and follows and/or favourites.

Thanks for reading and I have been hearing you about the little bit of Emtana but i may put a little twist in there somewhere. So tell me what you want and/or think and I just may listen. There may also be a Hanurt friendship :)

Until next time,

Kimka333


	4. Jealous?

Thank you for all the reviews! I've been listening to the all and I'm so happy! I love my readers!

Please read and review :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL if you couldn't tell...

* * *

Ch. 4

"So what's Lima like?" Ms. Marin was asking at dinner that night. Kurt and Blaine sat beside one another with Hanna on Kurt's left and Emily beside her, with Ashley on Blaine's right between Em and him.

"It's… um nice?" Kurt stuttered trying to stop himself from saying it was a hell hole, "But Rosewood seems a lot nicer."

"I'm glad you like it here boys," Ashley gave the two a warm smile before getting up to clear the plates.

"Lima really that bad," Hanna asked after her mother had left. She could tell from Kurt's answer there was something that he wasn't voicing.

Kurt was about to lie but decided against it, "Yeah it's the worst." Blaine kicked Kurt under the table before whispering, "That'll be one song."

"Not yet lover boy," Kurt said through pursed lips and put on a large smile. "There are just not enough cute girls there like there seems to be here."

Hanna rolled her eyes but blushed a little and Emily crossed her arms looking annoyed. She was still bitter about this whole thing. Yeah Kurt and Blaine hadn't been as peppy and annoying as she'd thought they'd be and Blaine had tried talking to her and he didn't pressure her, understanding when she didn't want to talk.

"So what's Lima like then?"

"Well it was- um…"

"It's just kind of a boring little town. Other than the fact that they have the best little coffee shop I've ever been too, there's nothing else to say," Blaine said saving Kurt. Even if they were in a competition Blaine still didn't want his boyfriend to end up embarrassed. Blaine loved the appreciatory smile Kurt gave him.

"Cool, so who wants to pop in a movie after you guys have dessert," Hanna asked.

"What, aren't you having any," Blaine asked her and Hanna just shook her head saying that she wasn't much of a sweets person and that there were too many categories and that sparked a conversation between Kurt and Hanna. The two of them left the room saying that they'd get everything set up, leaving Emily and Blaine alone together.

"Lima sucks doesn't it," Emily inquired an eyebrow raised. "And Kurt's special to you, huh?"

""It does and-" Blaine was trying not to blush, "n-no, Kurt's just a great friend."

"Sure," Blaine wondered why this girl was acting like such a bitch. She was bitter, cold and unbreakable but broken at the same time.

"I'm not that hungry," the girl got up. "Would you mind telling Han that I don't really feel like watching a movie tonight? I'm not in the mood." With that Emily left Blaine alone in the kitchen just as Ms. Marin walked in.

"May I help you with the dishes Ms. Marin?"

"It's Ashley dear and no thank-you. I want you to go run along with Hanna and _Kurt_- am I right," Blaine nodded, "I think they're waiting for you in the living room."

Blaine nodded and thanked Ashley for dinner again before sitting on the couch beside Kurt and Hanna who were busy chatting to each other about something Blaine couldn't quite catch. Blaine cleared his throat and informed them on what Emily had asked him to relay. They hardly seemed to notice.

As the movie began to play Blaine felt like the third wheel on a date. Hanna and Kurt were actually…_ flirting_?! He couldn't believe his eyes or his ears! And to sweeten the deal they were- no it couldn't be- they were cuddling with each other! This made Blaine super jealous. He knew that Kurt was in love with him and this relationship between him and Hanna couldn't be possible because as Brittany often put it, he was a "dolphin". Seeing all this made Blaine wish they'd never made that stupid bet.

He wondered briefly about asking Emily out but he figured that A) She didn't seem to like him very much, and B) He was pretty sure she might not even like guys in general. Plus Blaine didn't want to do what to Kurt what he was doing with him, so Blaine sat, eye glued intently on the screen throughout the entire movie.

When it had finally finished Hanna showed them to their shared room which made Blaine rather excited, especially since there was only a queen sized bed in the room. The two said polite good-nights and got ready for bed.

"Really? You and Hanna," Blaine asked in an accusatory tone while Kurt was doing his nightly moisturising routine in front of the mirror.

"What about Hanna and I?"

"I don't know its just-" Blaine couldn't figure out how to word it.

"Jealous? Blaine I'm not replacing you sweetie," Kurt said summing up his boyfriend's worries, "I love you too much." The two boys' lips met briefly before Kurt pulled away.

"But babe if you think you're winning this bet you have another thing coming." The made Blaine laugh and brought the two back to kissing.

After a while Blaine broke away as a thought came to his mind. "Does it count if Emily and Hanna find out? I mean Emily's already asking."

"No need to confirm or deny," Kurt shrugged, "but I guess they don't count. Let's not tell them though. I think Hanna may be very-" Kurt moved in closer to Blaine, "helpful." Kurt pulled away as Blaine was leaning in. He laughed and crawled under the covers.

"Tease," Blaine pouted as Kurt shut off the light.

"Night darling," Kurt said in a cute sing-song voice making Blaine blush.

"Night Kurt," Blaine sighed. Tomorrow it would start. Their first day in Rosewood the little town with all the secrets the innocent, unsuspecting Glee club had yet to discover- yet in Rosewood nothing ever stays _innocent _or _unsuspecting_ for long.

* * *

**A/N**: Please Review/Favourite/Follow! They inspire me to write quicker! :D

I love all the suggestions and I'm taking them all into consideration :) Please keep them coming!


	5. Only In Rosewood

This chapter's dedicated to Kaito-kuuun :)

Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. I hope you enjoy it. I hope all of my readers enjoy it :)

* * *

Ch. 5

Aria was excited about going to school with her new exchange students. They were fascinating. She loved Joe's style and creative religious air to him. She thought that Sam was cute and rather funny even though she thought his impressions were lame (Mike loved them, big surprise). Then there was Rory. She loved the stories he told of his hometown and especially loved his accent. It also helped that he was adorable. She didn't want to think that way though. Aria was Ezra's girlfriend, so she had to settle with the polite conversations and try not to blush when he said something cute.

Aria got all four boys (Mike, Rory, Joe and Sam) loaded into her car despite her mother's protest that she could take them. It was no trouble at all for Aria, but she should have told her Ella to take Mike for he was being such a boy this morning going on about his friend Noel as if he were a god.

The five of them pulled into the driveway with time to spare and Sam left with Mike while Joe and Rory stuck with her. She began showing them around the school. She paused when she came to Ezra's classroom. She noticed it was on both the boys timetable so there was no avoiding the teacher's room.

"I'll be one second guys," Aria said slowly entering the classroom.

"Hey babe," Ezra said upon looking up. Aria shook her head and motioned to the door.

"I have some people you should meet," The two McKinley students entered. "Mr. Fitz this is Rory Flanagan and Joe Hart. They're part of the New Directions and they have your class today."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Ezra said standing and offering his hand, "I'm Mr. Fitz. I'm an English teacher here at Rosewood High. How are you enjoying it?"

"It's pretty cool," Joe said after shaking the teacher's hand.

"It's wonderful," Rory smiled and Aria had to tell herself not to smile too. Rory's smile was infectious.

"Anyway we better get going. There's a lot to see." Aria needed an escape. Yes she loved Ezra but nobody knew that and being alone with other people wasn't really such a good idea.

"Yeah, have fun guys," Mr. Fitz smiled giving a little wave. "Oh and Aria can you come see me after school today."

"Uh yeah," Aria fumbled before rushing out.

…

"Okay so this is the science lab and this is the library. Oh good morning Mr. Fitz. He's the English teacher by the way." Spencer was parading her billets, Quinn and Rachel around the school showing them everything and anything. Who was a better candidate than the Spencer Hastings?

"Do you guys have a Glee club," Rachel Berry asked with more enthusiasm than Spencer thought possible. Spencer couldn't tell if she liked or hated this girl. Like Spencer she had lots of gusto when it came to being on top but Spencer often wondered if she met herself as another person, would she really like herself?

Quinn Fabray on the other hand was a totally different case. To be honest the girl gave her chills. She was like Alison just quieter, nicer. She was really pretty and all the boys turned their heads as she passed by. Was she this popular back home? Also this Quinn seemed to have a permanent ice queen scowl on her face but it worked for her. It wasn't her lips painted into a frown; no, it was her cold brown eyes. They danced with a million secrets. The eyes embodying an eerie reflection of Ali before she died.

"I don't think so, we may have a choir but I don't think they're meeting yet." Rachel looked upset by this but seemed to recover awfully quickly.

"Oh well no one to crush when we sing here." Maybe the thing that bothered Spencer most about Rachel was she wasn't just like her. She was a lot like Melissa.

"Hey Spence," She was torn out of her thoughts by Aria who came walking up to her followed by two boys.

"Lose one?" Spencer asked, distinctly remembering that Aria had taken home three people.

"No," Aria laughed, "I think Mike has claimed Sam. But I still have Rory and Joe."

Spencer laughed a little at the comment about Mike just to be polite, and then proceeded with introductions. "Hey I'm Spencer. Quinn, Rachel, this is my friend Aria Montgomery. Aria this is Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Aria," Rachel said right away. Quinn only gave a small smile and a nod.

"Nice to meet you too," Aria tried to suppress a laugh at this girl's enthusiasm. "Hey Spence have you seen Hanna or Emily yet?"

"Not yet. I got a text from Han saying that they'd meet us by her locker. I think she's having too much fun with her billets," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whose idea was it to let two boys stay with Hanna anyway?"

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. They'd left before they found out where half their friends were staying. Rachel kept thinking to herself that it better not be Finn and Quinn kept thinking "Please don't be Puck."

At that moment Hanna came strutting down the hall with no other than Kurt Hummel on her arm and Blaine walking in their wake.

"Morning Spencer and Aria," Hanna gave them one of her award-winning smiles. "Sorry I'm late we ran into Mona and her crew of hotties this morning and Em had swim practice or something. Kurtsie honey will you pass me my coffee."

Spencer and Aria gave Hanna a quizzical look. "Oh right this is my new boyfriend Kurt and his friend Blaine." Blaine looked as if he just swallowed something extremely sour, Joe and Rory looked confused and Rachel and Quinn had to suppress laughs.

"Hanna when did this happen?" Spencer raised an eyebrow worrying that Hanna was using this guy for some odd reason. He was awfully... feminine?

"Last night, well we made it official this morning." Aria wondered why Blaine looked so bitter about it. Did he like Hanna too or something? She had to admit both of the guys were cute but Kurt didn't look at all like Hanna's type.

The morning bell rang before the group could grill Hanna and Kurt anymore and the girls took their guests to their homeroom class. Before entering the door Spencer pulled Hanna aside.

"Hanna I'm pretty sure Kurt's… well you know, plays for Em's team."

"Spence you're just jealous," Hanna was so dense sometimes!

"Have you seen the way that other kid looks at him, the way Kurt dresses or even his voice. Han I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I won't okay. Plus even if he is for now it's a good social buildup to be with someone and if he really is then blackmail is always an option," Hanna regretted it after she said it. The old new Hanna would have blackmailed him but after A it just seemed cold. "So drop it okay?"

Spencer bit her lip and nodded, walking into the class just as the second bell rang. She saw Mona flirting with a bunch of the cuter glee guys. "Only in Rosewood," She thought to herself, "only in Rosewood."

* * *

Please review/favourite/follow!

I'm sorry it took so long. I had a case of writers block and with the break up episode... well you know. I bawled my eyes out but forgetting about how angry I am at Blaine, Klaine is still my OTP and the show must go on! :)


	6. Are You A Dolphin?

This chapter is dedicated to Capnip-WiseGirl007. I love your reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL

* * *

Ch.6

Noel was fascinated by the girls staying at his house. They were h-o-t-t: hot! He was also pretty sure two of them were in love with each other. Yeah one of them was annoying as heck, the other was fairly dumb and the other was scarier than Ali had been but he thought that they could be worse. Maybe he could get with them all… at once! Noel's thoughts were broken by Mike Montgomery running up to him with a blond boy in tow.

"Dude you have to hear this guy's impressions. These things are the best!" Noel smiled as his best friend's immaturity.

"Dude have you met the girls staying with me? This guy's got nothing on them, no offence."

"None taken," Sam shrugged and took a long sip from his water bottle.

"So who's staying with you," Mike asked curiously.

"Three sexy chicks; Brittany, Santana and Sugar. I think they may be into me." At this Sam spit out the water that was in his mouth. He got a glare from the Kahn boy and tried to cover up his reaction and act normal.

"Sorry dude. It's just- well, I know them too well."

"Whatever," Noel grumbled. "So anyway I was going to tell you: Mike and whatever your name is, I'm hosting a huge party tonight and you and all of your glee friends are invited. Mike you know the place so I expect all your billets there." Mike smiled eagerly excited about going to another Kahn party. He didn't have time to say anything before the bell rang and the three of them parted hurrying off to class.

…

Emily skipped homeroom that day to swim laps in the pool. Everything was stressing her out! Maya wasn't speaking to her, her friends were too busy to care because of those stupid New Directions and she really missed Ali. She missed when everything was normal (normal as a relative term). As she showered she felt herself beginning to cry. It was all too much!

"Hello?" A sweet girl's voice came throughout the room. "Tana is that you? I'm lost and I can't find a phone to call Lord Tubbington."

"N-no," Emily called wrapping herself in a towel. "Who's there?"

"Are you a ghost?" The girl sounded frightened so Emily, clad in only a towel showed herself to the blond.

"No I'm real," Emily said softly. "My name is Emily. You don't have to be scared of me. You're one of the New Directions, aren't you?" The girl nodded, "What's your name?"

"I'm Brittany S. Peirce. Are you a dolphin Emily?" Emily didn't know how to react but luckily she didn't have to because another girl came rushing into the room.

"Oh Britts you scared me. I couldn't find you," the Latina girl took Brittany by the arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Santana," Brittany hugged the other girl, "but Emily was keeping me company."

Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear which sounded something like, "I think she's a dolphin like you and Kurt."

Santana's face turned sour, "Thanks for keeping _my_ girl here safe but we'll be going now." Santana dragged Brittany off leaving Emily rather confused.

"What was that," She said to herself as she got dressed. She decided not to miss her second block so she practically had to sprint to keep from missing Geography which she shared with Spencer, Toby and Hanna and apparently their billets too.

"Where were you," Hanna hissed as she slid into the seat between her and Toby.

"I was thinking," Emily replied coldly, "not that you'd care."

Hanna brushed off the comment and turned to Kurt striking up some conversation about scarves or something. Blaine was chatting with Rachel and Mercedes trying to ignore it and Quinn was sitting alone.

She looked down and saw a note in front of her. At first she panicked. She couldn't deal with "A", not now! She was relieved to find that it was only from Toby asking if she was okay. She scribbled back "fine" and directed her focus back to the front of the class.

It felt like forever before the bell rang for lunch. She'd planned to just sneak out of the room but Hanna informed her that the gang were all having lunch together to discuss Noel's party with their guests. That was the first time she'd heard about this party but apparently she was invited and expected to come.

…

"So I think that I'm going to wear that cute pink Michael Korhs dress I got at the mall, the one I showed Kurt yesterday. I'm just trying to decide belt or no belt?" Hanna sat around a lunch table with Kurt, Blaine, Spencer, Quinn, Rachel, Rory, Aria, Joe, and a bitter Emily.

"Mhmm belt honey, we want people to see those hips of yours," Kurt smiled at her. "I mean you have super _sexy_ hips." Kurt said in a sweet flirtatious voice making Hanna blush a bright red and caused the Glee kids to look at Blaine with looks of awe.

"Well belt it is. Thanks sweetie," Hanna kissed Kurt on the cheek causing a few onlookers to crane their necks to see who the Hanna Marin was with.

"Hey Han," Mona smiled walking up to the group with Finn and Puck following behind her, "Everyone else."

"Hey Mona," Spencer tried not to sound annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how my bestie and her beau were doing," Mona trilled with a wide smiled, "I mean we met this morning but I didn't really get a chance to get to know you guys."

Puck who hadn't really been listening this morning raised an eyebrow, "Wait _Kurt_?"

"Yes _Kurt_," Rachel giggled and Kurt gave her a swift kick to the shin under the table.

"Wait since when? You're cheating on Blaine, not cool dude! I thought you were-" Finn nudged Puck in the ribs fairly hard.

Kurt's eyes widened and he bit his lip all eyes were on him. Luckily Kurt was a quick thinker. "Haha, so funny Puckerman. Always the joker, aren't we? If being best friends with someone makes me _gay_ then you and Finn have some explaining to do." Kurt winked in a light-hearted joking fashion and Rachel and Quinn forced laughs to try to break the tension.

"Oh," Now puck remembered the bet. "You know I was pulling your leg little dude."

"Of course," Kurt smiled, "anyway we were just talking about that huge party tonight."

"What party?" Finn asked.

Mona mock gasped, "Oh I forgot to tell you! Noel is throwing this fabulous party tonight and we're all invited."

The chatter broke out once again about outfits. Kurt's notification tone went off on his phone, signalling he had a text. He looked down smiling but his face faltered when he read when the message said.

_I thought kissing girls was so tenth grade. We wouldn't want another "Mercedes" incident would we? _

_~A_

* * *

**A/N:** Please review/follow/favourite

This is one of my longer chapters. There was a lot to do I guess to pick things up a bit. So we finally have "A" in the mix! Next chapter: the party (most likely). What do you think will happen with Kurt and Hanna? What about Brittany and Emily and of course the jealous Santana? I'd love to hear from you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked on it today for all the requests for the next chapter to be up ASAP! I love all of my readers so thank-you so much for taking the time to read this crossover.

With a song in my heart and a secret on my lips,

_Kimka333_


	7. What's The Matter?

Okay I know it's been a little longer than any of us would have liked but here is chapter seven! YAY!

Please don't hate me Brittana lovers, read the author's note at the bottom!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL, if I did the break-up episode wouldn't have happened!

* * *

Ch. 7

"Santana why are you so angry at me," Brittany asked as the two girls sat in the guest bedroom after school. Santana hadn't spoken much to Brittany after the locker room incident earlier that day which confused Brittany. She didn't know what she'd done.

"I'm not, not speaking to you Britt," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are- aren't? You didn't want to get our lady kisses on either?"

"I'm not in the mood," she shrugged simply but her voice was as cold as ice.

"Okay," Brittany said but looked down at her lap sadly.

"Damn it Britt!" Santana practically shouted at the blond, "Why can't you see that I'm mad that you were with some other girl who was practically naked by the showers!"

"Tana I didn't do anything with Em."

"So now you're calling her Em now, huh? You've been talking about her all day!" Santana clicked her tongue angrily. "Fine! I'm going to go down to the party. Don't come find me! " With that Santana slammed the door leaving the blond sitting dazed and alone on the bed not quite understanding what had just happened.

Santana made her way through the crowd of people. She hadn't seen any of her friends yet. It appeared that none of their hosts that she had met were here yet either. She remembered hearing something about them all coming together. The part about the hosts was proven to be untrue when she saw _that girl_: The exact same girl who she'd seen Brittany with.

"Hey you," Santana shouted to the girl sitting at the "bar" and strode over to her, not wasting a second, "yeah you! I didn't like that you were flirting with my girl earlier."

The Rosewood teen turned to face the Latina. "You mean Brittany," she asked, "I wasn't flirting with her. She was lost and scared. You seem to be the one who let her down! You were the horrible girlfriend"

Santana felt her blood boil a bit but she took a breath and decided not to go all "lima heights" on this girl. This girl was cute, no, not just cute beautiful. Plus Santana was pretty sure this girl was a lesbian. She prided herself in her awesome "gaydar." But now that her and Brittany were in a fight she wanted to get back at her and she wanted to prove her theory. Maybe she was just so angry her judgment was clouded and sure later she'd regret hurting the girl she loved more than anything. Maybe it was out of character for her but all she could think about at that moment was how much wanted to taste the swimmer's lips.

…

"Welcome New Directions," Noel Kahn gave a giant smile after opening the door for his out-of-town party guests.

"This place is-" Tina started but wasn't able to think of the word, "_wow_."

"Why thank-you I hope you'll all have fun tonight," Blaine could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in this guy's eyes. It gave him the creeps and reminded him too much of a smirky little Meer cat that had pursued him.

The group mixed and mingled a bit but Blaine found it all utterly boring. People he didn't know had tried to talk to him at first and he had tried to keep up polite conversation but he really wasn't feeling it. To make matters worse he couldn't find Kurt. His prediction was he was probably off somewhere showing off with Hanna. He was really starting to dislike that girl.

After an hour he decided it was time to interrupt the "lovebirds" and he went searching for the couple. To his surprise he saw Hanna talking with some girl, who he remembered to be Mona, and Kurt was nowhere in sight.

"Hey have you two seen Kurt," He asked the pair of gossiping teenagers.

"No but if you find him can you tell him I need him Blainey?" Blaine shuttered at the nickname but kept up a smile and agreed before parting.

After about ten minutes of searching, Blaine ended up in a wing of the house that was practically deserted. It was so peaceful except he could hear sniffling. "Kurt?" The sniffling stopped for a minute. "B-Blaine?"

Blaine burst through the doors on his left. "Honey what's the matter?"

Kurt shook his head sadly and whispered, "I wish that I wasn't me Blaine. Why can't I be _normal_?"

"What?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Kurt had always been so strong and so sure of himself, even with the events of last year. "Did somebody say something? Was it Hanna? Kurt you're perfect!"

"No it wasn't Hanna," Kurt sighed about to tell Blaine everything, he was interrupted however, by the notification tone of his cell phone. He cringed a little at the sound and apologized for the interruption but went to check it. His hand was shaking terribly as he read what the anonymous sender had written.

_Poor Blainey has enough to worry about, doesn't he? Here's the fun part tell him or anyone else and maybe Rosewood can know all your dirty little secrets too? After all who doesn't love a good (step) sibling relationship story? ~A_

"Never mind I'm just being stupid," Kurt sat up wiping away his tears. Giving Blaine a sweet smiled he motioned for Blaine to exit first and the two walked back towards the raging party. Kurt tried to remain calm on the outside but on the inside he was practically dying with fear. He hadn't been this scared when Karofsky kissed him or Sebastian slushied Blaine. This was the first time he'd felt true terror. Maybe what scared him most was he'd be feeling this way until they left Rosewood and he'd never look back.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so I thought well now that Klaine had their own cheating scandal Brittana needs a bit of a shake up (sorry) but that doesn't mean they're done for. I've been listening to all of you so I want your imput. Are you team Emtanna, Britily or Brittana?

Also what would you do if you were Kurt? Would you tell Blaine? Would you come out?

Review or PM me with your comments/answers/suggestions. Comments really make my day. I love all of my readers and I love to see when I have new reviews and favourites/followers!


	8. He Broke My Heart

Thanks for your feedback guys! Since a lot of you didn't like the fact the Santana would cheat, here's a little explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars!

* * *

Ch. 8

As soon as Santana woke up the next morning, guilt clenched the pit of her stomach. She didn't remember a lot of last night but the beeping of her cell phone was a cruel reminder of what may have gone down.

_Twelve hour ago from Unknown Number:_

_Brittany made a new friend. Make that friend yours or Brittany won't be able to make another. Tell anyone and that Barbie of yours will "disappear." ~A_

The text made Santana sick to her stomach. She started to cry. Last night she'd gotten the text right before she'd confronted Brittany. She'd been angry but she'd acted more mad than she was. She had needed a reason, anything but that text, So she's convinced herself that something different was wrong and made her mind play the role. What worried her most when she recieved the text was she had no clue who sent it. It was an anonymous number.

_I've done what you asked! What do you want from me?_

Santana quickly hit reply hardly able to see through the tears streaming heavily down her face. The reply was almost instant.

_Oh Santana. I'm afraid if I told you I'd have to kill you. Keep it up and you're safe… for now. ~A_

She threw the phone on the ground, shaking all over. She heard a knock at the door. Brittany.

"Tana?" Her voice was small, so innocent, "Tana, can I come in?"

"Okay," She wanted to say no so badly but she had to set things straight. She had to let Brittany go until it was safe. The only thing Santana cared about was Brittany's safety. She'd die for her and letting her go felt worse than death.

"Santana are you still mad at me? Why are you crying?"

"N-no Britt," Santana wiped her eyes and stood to face the blond. "Brittany I think it's time we stop seeing each other."

"Why," her voice quivered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all but I can't tell you why, and I still love you but-" She was rambling, "I'm so sorry." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Brittany turned and ran out the door in tears. Santana felt terrified and lost. For the first time since her coming out she was faced with a terrible choice. She'd chosen to let Brittany go.

Now what was she going to do about Emily? Emily was a sweet girl and Santana didn't want to hurt her. Sure she was a bitch but she didn't feel like raining on Rosewood's happy little parade. She curled herself in blankets and just sat there for a while thinking things over.

She had no idea how hard things would get.

…

Emily woke up smiling for the first time in weeks. She couldn't believe the night she'd had with Santana. She'd kissed a girl for the first time since Maya and her "broke-up." She hoped she'd be seeing the Latina again today. Throwing the covers off her, Emily ran a brush through her hair, got dressed and made her way down the stairs to grab something for breakfast before heading out.

The kitchen was empty except for the short raven haired boy sitting at the table sipping on coffee. He looked tired and a little disgruntled. Emily decided to sit next to him after grabbing a yogurt and greeting him.

"Hi," Blaine muttered. His brown eyes looked a little red as if he'd been crying or something.

"What's wrong," Emily asked.

"It's nothing," Blaine gave her one of his gentlemanly like smiles. "I haven't seen you smile until now. The better question is why do you look so happy?"

"First of all I want to tell you that I'm sorry for being horrible this week. I was having issues with my girlfriend." Emily was pleasantly surprised when Blaine smiled and asked if they'd made up.

"No but I think I found another girl." Em smiled, "I think you know her. She's in your glee club. Her name is Santana."

Blaine almost choked on his coffee, "You mean she-devil _Santana_? The one who's practically married to Brittany and she'll bite your head off if you get in her way, _Santana_?"

"I don't know about all those things but last night at the party we kissed… like a lot," Emily smiled and blushed.

"Wow I have to tell Kurt. Britt's probably going to take this hard," Blaine frowned but he noticed Emily's smile slowly decreasing. "I'm- uh, really happy for you Emily. I don't want you to get hurt again though so promise me you'll be careful?" Emily couldn't be mad at him for originally not supporting her, especially with his now genuine smile.

"Where's Han and Kurt," Emily asked after a while. She noticed Blaine frowned once again and muttering that they left for school early for something that she couldn't make out.

"I guess it's just the two of us this morning then. When you're ready we can go if you like." Blaine nodded and grabbed his messenger bag. The two made their way out to Emily's car and Blaine got in the passenger seat. She turned on the radio and a familiar song brought back a certain memory.

_"Em did you forget we're supposed to be having fun?" Alison sat at the wheel of her convertible looking into her mirror back at the swimmer who sat in the back seat, "We're supposed to relax in Ohio guys."_

_"No," Emily said quietly and looked away. Spencer came to her defence from the passenger seat quickly._

_"Maybe Em's a little freaked considering you went totally ballistic on that poor kid back there. What was the deal Ali? We've spent two days pretending it didn't happen!"_

_"I thought we dropped that," Ali spat, whipping her head around to face Spencer._

_"No you dropped that without giving us a straight answer! You know I'm proud of that kid. He was smart enough to stand up to a bully like you!"_

_"Would you rather walk back to our hotel Spence? Should I just pull over right here and you can find your own way home?"_

_"You know I'd much rather do that than spend another second in this car with that lying ass of yours!" With that Spencer forced Alison to pull over and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. _

_"If any of you ever get the guts to come follow my lead then you know where to find me!"_

_After Spencer had stormed off down the road Aria turned to her friends, "Do you think one of us should go with her."_

_"Leave and none of you come back!" Ali's voice sent chills through the girl's spines, "No one? Good choice."_

_The car was quiet for a while until Alison spoke again. "You know now that Spencer's gone maybe I'll tell you. That boy did the worst thing possible to me. He broke my heart."_

* * *

**A/N**: Please review/follow/favourite.

Next chapter you may just find out why Blaine looked like he'd been crying. And maybe it has nothing to do with Kurt! Care to predict my dear friends?

And off topic a bit, but I just finished reading Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky and LOVED it! I'm thinking of doing a Glee or Ouran version of the story. Would you guys possibly read it if I did? I also am planning another Glee fic and a Degrassi fic in the future but I need to buckle down and get more of Two Roads Diverged done first. If you haven't read that story of mine I'd really love if you did.

~Kimka333

_"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."_

-Charlie (Perks of Being a Wallflower)


	9. Can You Keep A Secret?

You guys are lucky! Two days in a row. **This is probably the most important chapter yet! **Blaine's past with Ali.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL

* * *

Ch. 9

Blaine just couldn't concentrate on school today. Rosewood sucked. He was losing his boyfriend, his self-confidence, and his mind. Just this morning he had made a discovery that would haunt him for the time in Rosewood, if not for the rest of his life.

It was eight thirty when he got out of bed to find Kurt was already up and in the kitchen with Hanna, about to leave. Kurt had hardly even said goodbye. That didn't really bother him. Okay, so it did, but only a little compared to what happened next.

He walked upstairs to see if he could find Emily. He didn't want to bother her but he needed to ask if he could borrow a Q-tip. Upon climbing the stairs and turning the corner, unsure which direction to go he took the way where there were more doors. More doors meant more rooms and hopefully more rooms meant more people and in people he meant Emily. But what he found wasn't Emily. It was photo on a table in that hallway that startled him. His heart beat faster. In the photo was a chubbier, younger looking Hanna, and someone Blaine hadn't seen for years. Alison DiLaurentis.

_"Hey Blainey," Alison wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, coming from behind him. "What you doing there?"_

_"Not now Ali, I'm in the middle of the chapter," the boy held a novel up to his friend who took it away from him._

_"Not anymore. I want to go for a walk, so you're coming with me."_

_"Oh, am I?" Blaine's tone was playful as he turned to face his friend. "Who's going to make me?"_

_"I will," With that Ali pinned him down kissing him on the cheek, making Blaine blush. _

_"Okay. Okay!" Blaine loved Ali but not as much as Alison loved him. He liked her as a friend but had never really had feelings for her. He couldn't figure out why. Ali was like the prettiest girl he'd ever met. When he'd shown some of his friends a picture of her after they'd first met, they'd told him how lucky he was and how he should claim her before some other guy did. Blaine didn't want to "claim" her. In fact when Alison kissed him instead of feeling that tingly sensation, he felt more as if you were being kissed by your two year-old cousin. _

_"I thought so," Alison said hotly grabbing his hand. _

_"Ali, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked after they'd walked together, hand in hand for a while._

_"Sure Blainey, what's up?"_

_"How do you know when you like someone? I mean __**like**__ like." At his question Alison smiled. It was a chilling smile but at the same time a warm smile. Blaine didn't understand how she did it._

_"Does wittle ol' Blainey have a crush? Who's the lucky girl?"_

_"N-no, I just I don't know if I feel this way about a person. I don't think I've ever really had a real crush, you know?"_

_Ali's face dropped and she looked forward. "Well you want to be around this person all the time and you get this wonderful feeling when you're around them. It's like you want to run away and come closer all at the same time."_

_"Wow, the Alison DiLaurentis wanting to run away from someone?" That comment earned Blaine a punch to the shoulder. _

"_Ouch! Hey!" The two chased each other down the road until they both collapsed on the grass laughing. _

"_Hey Ali?"_

"_What Blaine?"_

"_Who makes you feel that way?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Like as in, who makes you feel all tingly and like you want to run?"_

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you Blaine." That's when Blaine had his first kiss. It would be the kiss that made him realize something that he would have rather not wanted to figure out. He couldn't feel the same way Alison did. _

"_Thanks Ali," Blaine smiled a convincing smile and said he'd see her at the fire pit later that night. He strode down the road as quickly as possible. When he was out of sight he ran. He ran deep into the trees and when his legs couldn't take him any further he broke down and cried. _

…

_Alison, Cooper, Jason, Blaine and a couple of friends sat around the fire pit. It was late and all the parents had gone to bed. Jason and Cooper had managed to get alcohol and by the time Alison suggested they play Truth or Dare they were all fairly tipsy. _

_After about five rounds the game started to get more intense. Alison was not sitting shirtless in a lace pink bra, Cooper had told them about his first time in detail, or as much as he could remember in his drunken state and Cooper and Jason's friend Audra had gone skinny dipping. Now it was Ali's turn._

"_Jason, truth or dare," She slurred._

"_Umm Dare!"_

"_Kiss Blaine."_

"_What," Blaine and Jason said at the same time._

"_You picked dare and I suggest if you'd rather run around at the crack of dawn naked you'll do it. That or I'll tell Teresa about what you did with Rima."_

"_Fine, come here Blaine," Jason smiled and Blaine reluctantly came closer. The two's lips met rather shyly at first but due to the lack of judgement in their drunken state the kiss deepened and everyone was whistling and cheering before Ali let out a nervous laugh. _

"_Jason," She said coldly, "your turn."_

_After about three more rounds Blaine yawned and announced he was going to bed. He stumbled up, almost falling into the fire and headed to the cabin. Ali decided to follow. Cooper and Jason were staying in the Anderson's cabin and her and Blaine were in the DilLaurentis'. _

_She found Blaine lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes. He seemed so far away but Alison wanted to talk to him. "Blaine?"_

"_Ali can you keep a secret?" _

"_Of course."_

"_I think I like boys." __**Smack!**__ Ali had walked across the room and hit Blaine upside the head. _

"_No! You're just freaking drunk," She screamed. Blaine seemed to get smaller and there were tears in his eyes._

"_Ali," He whimpered._

"_You'll think more rationally in the morning," Ali cooed in his ear. She was seriously starting to scare him. "I know you'll make the __**right**__ choice."_

_Blaine was terrified as Alison got up from his bed and walked across to her own "Nighty night." With a high pitched giggle she turned off the lights and ended the conversation. _

_The next morning Blaine would pretend like he remembered nothing from that night. He'd keep up appearances and act as if he had before. Everything seemed normal but every once in-a-while he'd catch Ali giving him a cold look out of the corner of him eyes. She knew he remembered and she knew his biggest secret. Alison truly was a monster._

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Blaine! What did you guys think of what happened. And yes Jason was just fooling around drunk and Blaine actually liked it... So please review with your thoughts!

Please favourite and/or follow as well!

Oh and Sktrg31: I fixed the last chapter so it makes more sense now. I fixed it right after your comment so if you like you can look back to see the explanation.

I can't wait for the PLL Halloween episode! I hope to update before then but I have a busy week so that's probably not going to happen. I look forward to reading your reviews until then.

_~Kimka333_


	10. The Cavanaughs

Sorry it's so short! I had a case of writers block this week but I did showcase some character's I hadn't really so far and added some Spoby in the mix! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or Glee

* * *

Ch.10

Spencer sat in the school library taking some down time. It wasn't as if she didn't like her billets but she needed a little recovery time from Rachel and Quinn's bickering. They had been bickering since the party and Spencer had no clue what about. It was annoying her to no end, especially when Rachel got into one of her 'I'm better than you Quinn and I'll be ten times more successful that you" rant. There was too much of a Melissa resemblance there to feel comfortable in a room with them for long periods of time. At least she didn't have to deal with A for the time being.

Spencer suddenly felt a chilling sensation as two clammy cold hands placed themselves on her shoulder, awfully close to her neck. Maybe A was closer than she thought? Was she going to die? No she couldn't die now? She still didn't know who'd killed Ali? Sure she'd accused half of rosewood at one point or another but none of them could be proven guilty. She hadn't gone down yet and she wasn't going to without a fight. She filled up her lungs and got ready to scream.

"Spence, please don't yell," it was Toby standing behind her. It was only her boyfriend Toby.

"Toby! Don't scare me like that!" Spencer scolded, still shaking a little bit.

"Why are you so on the edge Spencer?" After all she'd been through that past year she was almost always on edge.

Once upon a time, it was Toby that the girls had accused of making the Liar's life a living hell. Now he was someone who Spencer trusted a lot. Not that she told him everything but in his arms she always felt a little safer, a little less stress and a little less like a Hastings.

Spencer closed the book she'd been reading and stood to face Toby. "No reason. I just needed some time to myself."

"So I should go then?" Toby's tone was so seductive it made Spencer blush.

"N-no. I definitely don't need a break from you." The two teen's lips met and Spencer pulled back after a second smiling.

"So who are your Lima guests? Should I be jealous?"

"Spencer you're the only girl for me. Plus they're like Jenna's little minion's," Toby said bitterly. "It's like Jenna's a hero for what she went through. I'm so sick of it!" Spencer paled. What had Jenna told those girls? She still wasn't exactly sure about Jenna? Was she A?

"Really? Jenna? Who would want to be besties with that Jenna?"

"Yeah well at least I have somewhere- someone to escape to." Toby went in for another kiss but Spencer ducked out at the last second.

"Not in the middle of the library," she laughed, "I have a chem final to study for next period."

Toby pouted, "But we can go out tonight for a dinner date. Rachel and Quinn will be out with some of their Glee friends so we'll be on our own."

"I like that idea," Toby smiled once again. The bell rang and his grin grew larger as Spencer gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to class.

"Good luck!" Toby called after her. He knew Spencer didn't need it. She always did way above average. It was something he liked about her, but sometimes it also worried him. She always seemed to jumpy. Maybe all the work was getting to her.

Yes, Toby had his own problems but Spencer came first in his mind.

…

"Jenna you're so brave to just take on the world like that," Mercedes gushed as the three girls sat around a table in the cafeteria before class. "If I had gone through all that trauma I wouldn't have the strength to hold my head as high as you do. You don't take crap from anyone. It's amazing!" They'd been doing this all week.

On the first day in Rosewood Jenna had pulled the helpless card. She'd told Tina and Jenna the "horror" story of becoming blind and "not knowing" how it had happened. She'd just seen the flash of light and then she hadn't seen anything since. When Toby had heard them talking about it in Jenna's room he'd scoffed and rolled his eyes before storming away.

Toby knew better than to fall for Jenna's games after all the years living with her. Toby and Alison's friends were the only people who were suspicious of her. It bugged her slightly, especially since she should be treated better than before now. Now that, that bitch was dead.

Tina and Mercedes had been confused when Toby looked angry when Jenna had been telling them her story. What was with the tension between the step siblings? They'd tried to ask Jenna but she'd brushed them off by shrugging and saying they used to be very close but they'd grown apart. Tina and Mercedes weren't idiots, they knew there was more to the story but they'd chosen to drop the subject. It didn't seem like something that Jenna had wanted to discuss. After all, Jenna had already been through a lot.

"Jenna's such a pretty name," Tina told the blind girl in the middle of their conversation which was really just the two girls admiring their hostess. "I have such a boring name compared to you."

"Really I love the name Tina," Jenna said smiling, "it's so cute. Though you do look like a Jenna." Tina and Mercedes looked at each other feeling confused. Jenna began to laugh and the two caught onto the joke. Soon enough all three of them were laughing. It felt good to laugh.

The girls practically worshiped Jenna and she loved it. None of them knew how dark and manipulative she truly was. None of the students from McKinley did. Jenna planned on keeping it that way. After all Jenna Cavanaugh was a great actress.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took a little while. I've had a super busy week!

Please review and tell me what you think. If you haven't already I'd love if you followed/favourited this story.

Props to anyone who gets the "Jenna Joke" this chapter (Hint: It doesn't have to do with her being blind)

I totally loved the PLL Halloween episode! So chilling and so awesome! I loved Adam Lambert! And the costumes were amazing! Now I'm wondering if Noel's on the A-team. I also wonder what Lucas and Jason were talking about at the end. I don't think Lucas is on the A-team. No, that would be way too obvious. Oh and I bet you that little girl is Ali (Courtney) and I bet (and hope) that they're going with the twin story line! I love the books so that would be a bonus. What did you guys think?

Anyway next chaper will be up hopefully by next weekend but maybe sooner, maybe later. Keep checking because you never kniow :)

So glad you've stuck with me thus far much more excitement to come!

Sincerly,

Kimka333


	11. How Come the Gays Get All the Good Ones?

Sorry for the wait guys! Here's chapter 11!

If anyone feels offended by the chapter name. I'll change it. Just PM me to let me know. I just thought it was kind of fitting as a Puck quote.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Glee or PLL :(

* * *

Ch.11

Lucas, Artie, Mike and Caleb walked (well Artie rolled) down the halls of Rosewood High. Lucas, Mike and Artie were discussing some comic book while Caleb just walked along in silence a little ways in front of them. Not being in the conversation didn't bug Caleb, for there were a million other things running through his mind. One of them was Hanna.

Caleb wanted to be with Hanna a lot. He didn't think it was going to happen especially not now. Not with this new kid who was attached to the Queen B's hip. Who the hell was that guy anyway? He didn't look like Hanna's type. No he looked like he played for the same team as Emily! What was Hanna doing with him? While he was lost in those thoughts he bumped into a skinny figure in the hallway.

"Hey watch where you're going you little-" Caleb knew that voice.

"Hanna?"

"Oh sorry Caleb, I didn't see you there." Hanna's voice was smooth but still a little chilling.

"No my fault," Caleb mumbled.

"Oh Han, are you okay?" Hanna's 'boyfriend' ran to her side. "Oh look you broke your shoe's heel," he motioned to her pink pumps, "we have to fix that a.s.a.p.!" Caleb lifted an eyebrow. He definitely played for Emily's team.

"Sorry, how rude, I'm Kurt Hummel." The pale boy extended a perfectly manicured hand. "In case you haven't heard I'm also Hanna's new beau. You must be-" Kurt trailed off his voice looking for a response.

"Caleb," Caleb responded gruffly.

"Well nice to meet you Caleb." The boy gave an awkward smile and turned back to Hanna. "Come on darling let's get these fixed before anyone sees you. 'Cedes has some of my stuff in her bag, and there's something in there to help."

"Bye," Hanna said quickly before being pulled down the hallway in the opposite direction. After their departure Lucas, Artie and Mike caught up to him giving him odd looks.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked looking from the now far off Hanna to Caleb.

"Nothing," Caleb muttered scuffing his foot against the floor. "Can we just get to class?"

As they made their way through the school a different conversation started. "So Artie, Mike, who's Hanna's new boyfriend?"

"Kurt? I heard they were dating but we couldn't really believe it," Mike said.

"Why's that?" Lucas already was pretty sure he knew the answer from Mike and Artie's smiles.

"Oh because," Artie paused for a second, not wanting to make Kurt lose the bet. "She doesn't seem his type. She seems too… high maintenance."

"Hanna is, but she can also be really nice and she's super pretty and," it was Lucas's turn to trail off. The boy turned beat red after overthinking what he said.

"Cool," Artie broke the awkward silence, "So back to talking about the new Spider Man." Once again Caleb tuned out and thought of Hanna.

Why was she with him? What was there for her to gain? Was she really that blind? Maybe he should talk to her before she got her heart broken. No he couldn't do that. He'd just wait for things to happen and then he'd come in to comfort her in the end.

…

"Hey Puckeman," Mona said in a seductive voice, stroking his bicep.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Can't a girl say hey?" Puck knew that Mona had something on her mind. Her lips gave way to a thousand secrets that he couldn't identify. Mona scared him a little like that. She was like Santana crossed with Quinn mixed with Rachel and Kurt, which was a terrifying thought.

"Fine," Mona eventually pouted giving into Noah's look. "Actually I wanted see if you wanted to come see a movie with me tonight."

"Sorry Mona I have to meet up with the rest of my fellow Gleeks tonight." He wasn't all that sorry.

"Gleeks? How cute. Are you sure you don't have time for little ol' me?" Mona's expression grew dark. Mona got what she wanted and if Puck wasn't going to give it to her she'd make his life in Rosewood miserable.

Noah just shrugged. "Sorry, tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure," Mona smiled in a sickening sweet way before bouncing off down the hall, her hips moving at a rapid pace and her Gucci bag at her side.

"Dude, what just happened?" Noah couldn't help wonder how long Finn had been standing there.

"The Puckasaurus just had to let another girl down."

"Dude, we kind of live with her. Don't hurt her okay?" That was Finn, somehow Mr. voice-of-reason.

"Whatever. Look there's tons of girls in Rosewood and tons of hot moms. Did you see Kurt's girlfriend's mother, she's super fine!" Puck gave a mega-watt smile thinking of Ms. Marin.

Finn shuddered. "Dude I don't know what was creepier in that sentence the fact that you actually called Hanna Kurt's girlfriend or that you want to bang her mom."

"How come the gays get all the good ones," Puck laughed. "Dude maybe we should take a page from your bro's book. Hey does Hanna know?"

"About what?" There was that think head of Finn's again.

"-About Kurt being fairy queen."

"Dude, don't talk about Kurt like that," Finn scolded, "and apparently not."

Puck let out a low whistle, "Damn girl's dense."

"Whatever," Finn needed to stop this conversation. "I wonder how the rest of our friends are doing. You know I haven't really talked to them since we got here. Well I talked to Rachel at the party and Kurt and I Skyped Burt and Mom the other day, but other than that I haven't spent more than a couple minutes with any of them.

"Well there's Blaine right now," Puck said pointing across the way at the former warbler who seemed to be trapped inside his head. "Hey! Blaine!"

Blaine turned his head slowly, almost as if he hadn't really heard them. He was looking past them like they weren't there before he focused in on the two McKinley jocks. Blaine looked pale and worried. Finn couldn't help wonder what was going on.

"Oh hi guys," Blaine's voice sounded a little forced.

"You okay dude? You're almost as pale as Kurt."

"Fine," the two could tell that wasn't the case, "I have to find my next class so it was nice seeing you two." With that Blaine was off to the races and speeding his way through the crowd of people, before any more questions could be asked.

"Well that was weird," Puck noted. "What do you think's got him all worked up? Hummel wouldn't put out or something?"

"Dude! I don't even want to think about that." Finn shuddered once again at the thought of his step-brother's love life. "Can we just head to class? I want to get through this day so that tonight we can have a clear mind when we see everyone again."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged again, "but don't pretend you're not curious." Finn opened his mouth to interject but Puck's phone went off.

_Dear Noah,_

_Maybe Kurt's getting all the play because his method works 100% of the time. Wouldn't want another Quinn mishap in Rosewood, or was one accidental daughter not enough? Plus I don't really think Hanna needs a sister. ~A_

Noah dropped his phone with a thud, cracking the screen. He couldn't move for a second as rage consumed him. Nobody threatened a Puckerman and got away with it.

"Dude is everything okay?" Finn picked up the phone with the message still displayed. "Who's A?"

Puck snatched the phone back, "No one! Let's go, we wouldn't want to be late would we?"

Finn walked along in silence beside his fuming friend. Why would someone send him a note like that? It had to be someone in the club playing a prank on him. He'd never seen Puck this worked up since Beth came along. That really was a sore subject. Finn made a mental note to bring this all up later. As for now he needed to put this "A" person out of his mind and enjoy his day.

* * *

A/N: Please favourite/follow/review!

Not sure if next chapters in school or after. If it's after it'll be the Gleeks and Spoby if not maybe a little Emtanna, who knows! :) Sorry it's late. I have a cold so I finally got time to do it because I was home from school. I've had a lot on my plate lately, but I was inspired to write because of your reviews! :) Thanks for them guys I love you all and please don't stop reviewing/reading!

Oh and what would you guys like to have a bit more of. Please don't just say like "Emtanna" and leave it at that. I want to know why and a little bit about what you think about the story so far.

I look forward to hearing from you guys. I hope to make my next update sooner than my last! Once again I sincerely apologize for the wait!

Until next time,

Kimka333

P.S. The Jenna joke from the last chapter directed at Tina was a secret reference to the actress' name Jenna Ushkowitz. Also it was because Jenna was blind (why it was a joke to the characters). Congrats to anyone who got that! :)


	12. I Can't Believe Hanna Doesn't Know

Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy but I hope this makes up for it a bit.

Disclaimer: Still don't own PLL or Glee

* * *

Ch. 12

Santana could not wait for the school bell to ring. As creepy as Noel was and she'd be stuck with Brittany, she was getting tired of trying to avoid Emily. She'd gotten two texts that she'd ignored already from the girl and she'd feel horrible if she had to delete a third. At least she hadn't got any more from A.

Santana had been so busy that she almost forgot that she would be seeing her friends after school. She was quickly reminded by Berry calling out that she'd see her in a few hours. That was a little comforting, though she'd never admit it. She actually felt she needed some time with the gang.

"Santana?" Drat! Two minutes and she would have been home free.

"Emily," Santana gave a forced smile as she turned on her heel.

"Hey, I know you're only in town for a few more days so I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie or something before you leave."

Santana was trying to come up with a reason why not, but Emily looked so happy and for some odd reason she couldn't bring herself to say no, which was weird considering she'd done it all the time back home. She just ended up nodding.

"How about tomorrow afternoon then?" Santana found herself agreeing and they parted ways. Then, as if on cue, _her phone went off._

_How bout I send this to Brit? Wouldn't it break her little heart? ~A_

Attached to the message was a picture of her and Emily making out at the party. Somehow whoever was blackmailing her had been watching her that night. She was worried now that Brittany would hate her. She couldn't have that. Maybe she should just tell the blonde what went down but she couldn't do that. No, that would hurt too much.

"Tana, let's get going." She was being pulled along by Sugar now. She didn't know how the girl had come up behind her but she knew best just to go along with it. She stayed silent and trapped in her own thoughts until she ended up in front of a restaurant and was being pushed inside.

"Hey everyone," Sugar greeted, "I found Santana!"

"Hey Santana come sit," Kurt pulled out a chair between him and Brittany. Seeing there were no other spaces she had to sit beside her ex. She would have to kill Hummel for that one later.

"So Kurt, seriously what's up with you and that smokin' chick." Leave it to Puck to bring up something about girls. It was obvious it had been bugging the badass for a while now.

"Oh Han's great, she's really sweet," Kurt picked at the salad that was sitting in front of him.

"Have you gotten any play yet?" Kurt almost spit out his mouth full of lettuce and quickly took a sip of water to keep from choking.

"Noah that wasn't a very appropriate thing to say," Rachel stood up and smacked the teen in the head.

"What? A guy's got to know."

"Plus my boy here is still flaming and in love with Blaine here," Mercedes said looking directly at the pale countertenor. "Right, boo?" Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand under the table.

"I can't believe Hanna doesn't know," Quinn mused.

"If she does she hasn't mentioned it. I think we're both doing one another a favour." Kurt's voice was soft. He was a little worried by how shaky Blaine seemed. He made a mental note to talk to him about it that night.

"Are you guys ready for our performance we have to do before we leave next week?" Leave it to Rachel to bring them back to the real reason they were here.

"You know Mr. Schuester hasn't really helped us much," Tina said, "I mean we haven't even rehearsed since we got here."

"Well we were okay at Nationals last year. I mean we practically wrote those songs overnight last year," Artie said and the group made noises of agreement.

"Here," Rachel took a pen out of her purse, "it's time to come up with our set list."

Rachel didn't seem to notice that there was someone watching them while they sat in Rive Gauche. It would have been hard to notice due to the fact the young man was actually working there. That young man was none other than Lucas Gottesman.

Lucas hadn't known the New Directions were going to be there. He had known they were going out together as a group but he hadn't gotten the memo that they'd be dining at his place of work. Luckily they hadn't recognized him yet. Unluckily for them Lucas had heard the part of the conversation about Hanna and Kurt.

…

"Come on keep them closed."

"Where are you taking me Toby?"

"You'll see Spence." Toby had his hands over his girlfriend's eyes and was walking her through a beautiful field. They'd driven for a while to get out of Rosewood. Toby thought it would be a good idea for them to get away, if only for an evening. He was sure Spencer would like this place. It was so perfect.

"Okay you can open them." When Toby took his hands away Spencer was standing on top of a mountain looking down onto a sea of city lights. The sight was indescribable. As cheesy as it sounded she felt like she was on the carpet ride in Aladdin, just without the flying part.

"Toby," she breathed, unable to find words as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This seemed like the perfect distraction for you. It's far away from all the crap in Rosewood. Here you can be top of the world like you truly are. I love you Spencer Hastings."

"I love you too." Spencer turned around to kiss her boyfriend. Her mind was rid of A and the visitors from Lima, all she could think about were the fireworks going off in her mind from the taste of Toby's lips. Sadly the two had to come up for air eventually.

"Spence, I want to know if someone is hurting you and if they are what I can do."

"It's nothing I can't handle Toby I promise." Toby didn't look convinced at Spencer's answer but decided to drop it. Even he knew arguing with a Hastings would get you absolutely nowhere. So he instead took the small jewelry box from his pant pocket.

"I believe you. So I got you something." He handed Spencer the small long black box. Upon opening it Spencer saw the shimmering silver chain with a diamond heart on the end.

"Oh Toby," she was left breathless at the object's beauty.

"Happy anniversary babe."

"I completely forgot Toby, I'm so sorry. I forgot to get you-" Spencer was cut off by another sweet and passionate kiss from her boyfriend.

"You've had a lot on your plate." He shrugged and took her hand motioning to a blanket spread out behind them. Somehow Spencer had failed to notice it.

"I packed a picnic. Let's eat," he may have changed the subject by giving her the beautiful gift but his mind didn't drop the fact that his girlfriend wasn't telling him everything that was bothering her. As the two settled down for their romantic star-lite picnic Toby had a zillion thoughts running through his head. If someone was hurting Spencer and he found out no one would ever be able to find their body.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the Spoby's so short! I'm working on putting more of it in the future though. Oh and what do you think of Lucas knowing? Do you think he'll tell Hanna? Will A send something to Brittany? What's Santana going to do? What about Emily? And whill Blaine tell Kurt what's up? All these questions and more coming up in Price to Pay (eventually).

Please favourite/follow and review! I'd be eternally greatful!

Anyway until next time, this is Kimka333 saying Klaine is endgame and text responsibly!


	13. I'd Never Felt So Alone

This one's pretty much on time guys! Woo-hoo!

I'd like to thank AssassinInShadow for your lovely reviewt that made my day, as well as MindFullofStories the first comment on the chapter, Gleek1771 for your continued reviews, I look forward to them on both my stories, and ilovecherrysamchelxx for being the 50th reviewer. Thank-you to all of you who have also reviewed in the past and all my readers. You are the reason I write!

**So without further ado (with the exception of the disclaimer) here comes Price to pAy ch.13! :D **

**disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL (but I so wish I did!)

* * *

Ch. 13

The group parted ways a little after ten o'clock with many hugs and some kisses (mainly between Finn and Rachel) and headed out in opposite directions back to the host's houses.

Kurt and Blaine made their way through the streets of Rosewood in silence. The freezing air seemed to set the atmosphere. Both had something on their mind but both were trying to figure out exactly how to word it. Just as Kurt gathered the courage to open his mouth to say something he heard someone call out Blaine's name.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Blaine and Kurt whipped around to see a young man with dirty blond hair calling out to Blaine in the night. Kurt noticed his boyfriend looked nervous, almost like he wanted to run and hide. Feeling a little defensive Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Blaine! I haven't seen you in years. You look so different like this. I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for the host registry." The man approached and Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly feeling insecure.

"H-hi Jason," Blaine didn't know what he'd say to Jason. Had Ali ever told him his secret? If she hadn't it was probably out now since he was holding on to Kurt for dear life.

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"F-funeral?" Blaine felt his throat get tight and his stomach clench up, "Wh-whose funeral?"

"Ali's. N-no one ever told you?" Blaine shook his head. "Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry. Alison was- Ali was murdered." Blaine shook his head and found tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt himself sinking into Kurt. Everything felt kind of numb.

"Who was Ali?" Kurt's voice was quiet and filled with concern.

"Alison Dilaurentis; Didn't Blaine mention her?"

"No, never," Kurt looked at Blaine, who seemed to have regained most of his composure and was now avoiding Kurt's eye while wiping away at his own.

"I see." Jason looked at Blaine and the two seemed to be having a conversation without words.

"May I ask what your relationship to Blaine is?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine who didn't make any attempt to tell him what he wanted to say but Kurt knew it was obvious. "We're dating."

"I thought so. Your teacher was ranting on how some of the couples ended up together. And I think I've always known after that night that Blainey was into guys." Jason gave them an understanding smile before turning back to the raven haired teen.

"Blaine, before you leave I'd like to talk. Would you mind coming over?" Blaine nodded but it was obvious he wanted to say no to the offer. "Here's my number. Don't be a stranger Blainers and say hey to Coop for me, okay?" With that Jason left. The two boys were alone once again.

"Who was Alison, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was hurt about Blaine felt like he was going to break down.

"Can I tell you when we get back to Hanna's? It's a really long story." Kurt nodded but managed to hail a cab.

"We'll be back quicker this way. I don't really want to be walking down the streets at this time. Especially not in this town tonight."

…

When the two boys got back inside the house they found that they were alone. Kurt noticed a note on the counter.

_Be back late tonight boys. Feel free to make yourself at home and call me if you need. Hanna's studying with Mona and Emily told me she was getting some extra practice tonight. ~Ashley_

Kurt tried not to laugh at the word "studying". He was glad, however, to have the house to themselves.

"How about we have some time to talk? You know, like we used to. Nobody's home so I think it's time we sorted out some things."

Blaine nodded, "I'm sorry Kurt. I should have told you. I should have told you all about how I came out. I should have told you about the first person who made me hate who I was, and the first person who I stood up to."

"Blaine?"

"Please let me get this out and then you can say whatever you need." The two boys now sat on the bed face to face as Blaine began his story.

"It all started when I was ten and my family bought a summer house in the Poconos. We moved next to the Dilaurentis family: Jason, Ali and their parents. Alison was the first person I told. She had a crush on me and I told her that night but I wasn't thinking straight- no pun intended. I was almost fourteen and she slapped me. From then on we pretended nothing happened. But that summer when I left, well, I stopped talking to her."

"I started my freshman year in the closet and I thought I was happy. No one but Alison knew and I was so scared to tell. So one day she showed up at my school and she threatened to out me. I didn't really believe her but I was so tired of the lies and Ali owning me that I told her to go ahead. The next day everyone knew."

_Blaine knew something was wrong the minute he stepped through the doors of his high school. Everyone was looking at him funny and he could hear them all whispering. He knew something big was going on. _

_He ran to his friends he saw down the halls but when he greeted them, most of them looked at him like he was an alien and walked away. That's when Blaine saw it. In plain sight there was a picture from that night he'd been dared to kiss Jason. Underneath the photo was the caption: Now you all know the real Blaine Anderson. Surprised? I'm not. ~Ali._

_Blaine found himself getting frustrated, angry and scared. Tears started to come as someone shoved him into a locker. Blaine just sat there as people passed laughing and calling him names. The bell rang and the people thinned out. No one bothered to ask if he was okay. No one came to find him when he never showed up for class. To the young Blaine Anderson it seemed like nobody cared about him now that they knew his biggest secret. _

"I'd never felt so alone." Blaine's eyes were stung with tears and Kurt's cheeks were soaked.

"After that things started to get better and I never saw or heard from Ali again. Some of my friends were gone but a lot stayed with me. Then the Sadie Hawkins dance happened and you know."

"Oh Blaine, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I don't know, I didn't think I could. And you know what the worst part is? This town is where Alison used to live and Hanna used to be her friend. There's a picture upstairs and-" Blaine broke off sobbing.

"Oh baby, come here." Kurt pulled Blaine in close and held him tight. "Everything's going to be okay. I've got you." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I don't feel like I've had you the whole time we've been here Kurt," Blaine admitted, "you've been so busy with Hanna. I feel like I'm not even important."

"Blaine Hanna doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a friend in my heart. I love you and only you! Please don't beat yourself up. We can call off this stupid bet if you're hurting. I need you to talk to me. I need to know what's hurting you so we can fix it."

Blaine allowed Kurt to kiss him. "No I don't want you to call it off because I'm jealous. I feel a lot better knowing you love me though." The two resumed kissing, this time more passionately, that is until they heard a click.

"Did you hear that Blaine?"

"No." Blaine began to kiss Kurt once again.

_Click_

Kurt pushed Blaine off of him. "No seriously, didn't you just hear that."

"Hear what Kurt?"

_Click_

"That! That clicking noise Blaine! Someone's taking pictures of us." Kurt jumped up from the bed and ran into the kitchen. Blaine quickly followed him.

"Hello?" Kurt could hear footsteps coming from nearby, "anyone there?"

Blaine came up behind Kurt and took his hand. "There's no one here Kurt."

_Creak _

"What was that then?"

_**Thud**_

Kurt and Blaine whipped around. The kitchen door was wide open and it hadn't been a minute ago.

"B-Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked to the door turning on an outside light. No one was there but sitting on the door mat was a note.

"Kurt do you know who A is?"

"Lock the door Blaine, close the blinds and turn on all the lights in the house."

"You're scaring me Kurt."

"Someone's after me Blaine. I don't know why or how but they know everything. I'm terrified Blaine that they'll hurt you."

"We'll get through this together Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's right hand and with his free hand, handed Kurt the note.

_Keep it up Kurtsie. Keep Hanna around and maybe lose the bow tie freak. If not everyone will know about your true identity. Rosewood won't be as accepting as Lima, I promise that! ~A_

* * *

**A/N**: Dun Dun Dun...

What do you guys think will happen for poor old Klaine? Now that Blaine knows will he be in danger? Will Hanna find out? All these questions and more will be answered my friends.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and if you haven't **FAVOURITE/FOLLOW**! (I write faster when you guys do.)

I really couldn't help writing a Klaine-centric chapter. I don't think Glee has enough of them! I did love Kurt's solo on the episode this week though and the fact that Kurt and Blaine talked on the phone last week and Kurt talked about talking to him again on the phone after Sectionals. *SPOILERS* I can't believe the New Directions lost! That darn Kitty and Marley for believing her. And the Warblers winning? All their songs were about sex (yes the Warblers have never seemed to know what the appropriate time to sing certain songs is but still!) Anyway I did really like the episode though. I can't wait for the traditional Klaine duet and ice skating next week! :)

Still next time Gleeks and Liars,

Kimka333


	14. The Voice On the Other End Of the Line

**A/N**: I'm back people! I apologize for the long hiatus (you know like the ones Glee goes on) but my computer broke and it took like a month to fx it! I hope this makes up for it and I'm starting to write the next chapter today (no promises when it'll be done because I have an exam I really should be studying for- but it still could be up this weekend). I really hope you guys are still up for reading! Anyway, without further ado... Price to pAy!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee or PLL there wouldn't have been a need for Adam on Glee and Lucas would be in PLL more!

* * *

Ch. 14

"And so I said to Shane- _nuh uh_ honey, if _you_ think that's how the world works, you can forget being with me." Mercedes animatedly was animatedly telling Tina a story of her former love interest, who Tina honestly hadn't known much about, or cared about. Tina only half paying attention to the rant due to the fact she was busy texting her boyfriend, Mike, despite seeing him not ten minutes ago.

"That's nice," Tina said quietly feeling the device buzz in her hand and feeling her heart flutter a little.

The two girls were walking down the dimly lit streets of Rosewood on their way back to their hosts' house. The dinner had seemed like such a nice change from their week here. Everyone had seemed excited to chat and it was hard to keep up with it all. Most of all Tina was glad she'd had some quality time with her boyfriend. She hadn't seen much of him, well as much as she'd liked, in this town. She hated to admit it but she was kind of missing Lima.

Sorry my phone's about to die. I'll text you when I get back and plug it into my charger! Xoxoxo -Mike

"Did you hear any of that Tina?" Mercedes had a hand on her hip, giving her friend one of her true diva glares, not that Tina had seen it, she was still preoccupied.

Tina nodded half-heartedly, looking up, "Yeah Shane, '_nuh uh'_, not with you anymore." Tina quoted, her voice sounding bitterer than she had intended. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get to text Mike anymore and therefore she would actually have to actively participate in the conversation until they got back to Jenna's. It wasn't as if she didn't like listening to Mercedes but she was tired and she just wanted to lie in bed dreaming of her dancer of a boyfriend.

"At least I'll be back at the house soon," Tina thought to herself. The statement would have been correct if she hadn't received a new text from an unknown number.

_Hey Brown Eyes. I know you're tired of swaying in the background so I have a little proposition. Meet me in the woods. Come alone, or maybe that little dancer won't even be able to do the chicken dance. ~A_

Tina thought it was just a cruel prank text. She'd gotten them from people before, everyone in Glee Club had once or twice in their lives. This one seemed unusually cruel though. And the other texts had never once been signed. And the only person she could think of that would do something like this, whose name started with an 'A,' was Azimo, but she was pretty sure the jocks didn't know the word "proposition" let alone how to spell it. Maybe she should just ignore it… after telling Mercedes.

Tina opened her mouth, turning to Mercedes. She caught the words on the back of her tongue before they came out, for she had received another strange message from the bully.

_I wouldn't talk to Aretha over there if you know what's best for you and her. Come quietly and no one gets hurt. I have some information about a friend of yours that I know you'd just die to get your hands on. ~A_

"Information?" Tina muttered the word under her breath unsure who this person was and what they could have on a friend of hers. She debated in her head on not going but she was a little frightened now and very unsure on what to do. Eventually curiosity won over her.

"Mercedes, I'll be back. I left something with Mike at the restaurant and I've got to go grab it." Her lie slipped off her tongue with surprising ease.

"I'll come with."

"No! I-I mean I've got it. It's okay." Tina turned on her heel quickly not wanting her friend to protest. She quickly walked down the street, rounding a corner rather rapidly. When she noticed Mercedes was gone she walked back and made her was to the Cavanaughs' back yard and to the woods behind the house. She crossed them quickly, not pausing until she heard her phone go off. The chime wasn't any of her personalized ones so she knew right away she didn't know the person calling. When she looked down at the screen the name 'Unknown Number' gazed up at her.

"Hello," she answered feeling quite unsure.

"Tina Choen-Chang," The voice sounded altered, robotic, and powerful.

"Who is this?"

She was greeted with an ice-cold laugh. "My name is not of any importance; however there is something you should know about a friend of yours."

Tina heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped around, almost dropping the mobile device in her hand. "A-are you A?"

"I thought we were past the stuttering," she could almost hear the smirk. This person knew about her stutter. What else did they know?

"How did you know?" Her voice was almost a whisper. This conversation was starting to freak her out. She felt like someone was watching her. She had never felt more vulnerable and suddenly she realized that she'd honestly rather feel an ice cold slushie running down her neck then be here right now.

"I want you to listen closely, and co-operate. Someone you're close to isn't who you think they are. Maybe you already know, maybe they don't. Someone has sold out all your secrets, and now I'm here to take you down, one by one."

"Who is it?" She didn't realize how much the question scared her until it had flown out of her mouth. This whole situation was scary; late night in the woods, alone with an eerie fake-voiced that called talking in her ear.

"The person is-" Tina didn't hear the ending. She had dropped the phone and was now facing a hooded figure who was holding a phone of their own. She didn't even get the chance to scream the before the person had their hands on her throat.

"Sweet dreams," the voice was that of a female but the hands were still strong as if experienced in strangling victims. The world started spinning as Tina saw spots. After that moment the world spun quickly before she fell limp and saw nothing.

The phone chimed beside Tina's lifeless body. No one would be able to hear it, not here and that's what the sender intended. No one would have been able to see, and only Tina would get what the message meant… _if_ she woke up.

_I wouldn't trust anyone. Not even the voice on the other end of the line. ~A_

* * *

**A/N**: Well what did you think? I know I don't deserve them but I'd love your reviews. If you haven't I'd also love if you'd favourite/follow this story.

Next chapter...

_Do you think the people in Rosewood will find Tina? I wouldn't bet on anything yet. Even if they do she won't remember much. Not if I have anything to do with it. ~A_

(What do you think of the A text sneak peak?)

Oh and about my other fanfic Two Roads Diverged, I'm hoping to continue it and update it soon but that one might take a little longer. And once again I apologize for the inconvenience of my leave. :(

~_Kimka333_


	15. The Photo that Spencer Found

I know this chapter was supposed to be about Tina's dissaperance but I needed this as a filler! It's important for the next chapter (which is written so it'll probably be up tomorrow... _if I'm motivated enough_ ;D)

Here comes Spencer's discovery ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL

* * *

Ch.15

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling light-hearted and almost downright giddy. She was in love and it felt so good! This had so rarely happened where she found that she wasn't worried about anything. It was like Alison had never existed. However long that would last felt like heaven; Alison liked to remind people she existed.

Spencer rolled out of bed hitting her alarm clock and rolling out of bed with a smile on her face.

"Spencer honey, come downstairs. There's something in the kitchen for you."

"Coming mom!" Spencer hoped it was something from Toby. Maybe he'd gotten her flowers. Spencer smiled at that idea and hurried down the stairs in her pajamas.

Spencer made her way into the kitchen and noticed a large package sitting on the table wrapped neatly in brown paper packaging. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the package had her name and address but no return address.

"Spencer, this came for you this morning," Mrs. Hastings said sipping her cup of coffee.

Spencer turned the box over a couple of times. "Who was it from?"

"I don't know the mail carrier just said it was for you. Maybe you should open it with us to make sure it's not," Spencer didn't want that happening especially if this package had something to do with A.

"No, I think it's from Toby," Spencer put on her best fake smile, "I'm going to go check it out in my room."

"Alright, can you wake the girls while you're at it?" As soon as Mrs. Hastings had said that the two women heard yelling from upstairs. Quinn marched down the stairs with Rachel ranting from behind her.

"You know what Rachel? I. Don't. Care!" Quinn shouted, grabbing her purse which had been hanging on the banister.

"But Quinn it's important to know that it doesn't matter what happened before and we can just put all this behind us and-" Quinn walked straight to the front door and slammed the door in Rachel's face. Rachel mumbled something under her breath before saying good morning to the both of the Hastings who inhabited the room. Spencer took the moment Rachel sat down to excuse herself and make her way to her room.

Spencer waited for the door to softly quick shut behind her before placing the package on her bed and carefully unwrapping it as if she was going to keep the paper, which she definitely wouldn't do if the parcel was from A.

Inside the package was a box and upon opening it Spencer found a neatly types little note sitting on top.

_Someone you thought you knew, knew a boy_

_That boy she played with was her joy_

_She fell in love with him one day_

_But unrequited she ruined his day_

_~A_

Spencer wondered what meaning the poem held, until she noticed a pink photo album laying underneath. The album had a glittery title across the smooth front cover reading Summer Hotties. Upon opening it she found that all the photos were of Ali with other boys. Underneath each of the boys she had some sort of note or caption. Most of them were just nameless cuties that Spencer knew she had never met before. As she flipped almost to the end she found a very detailed collage.

She found many pictures of the boy but most of them were either blurry or were from the back. Some were faded as if water damaged, and in the good ones of them the boy wore sunglasses so Spencer couldn't get a good look at his face. Then Spencer came across a very clear picture.

Ali laid bikini clad on the beach in one photo with big _Gucci _sunglasses sitting atop her blond hair and the latest issue of _Teen Vogue_ in her hands. Beside Ali lay a boy in swim trunks reading a novel, of which Spencer couldn't make out the title. Spencer definitely knew that boy. That boy was in Rosewood. That boy was from Lima! That boy was also the boy who Alison had dragged them out to Ohio so she could remind him who was boss.

Spencer slipped the photograph out of the album carefully and flipped it over. On the back in Ali's cute, curly handwriting was written _B.A. + A.D. _forever.

"But it wasn't forever," Spencer thought to herself. "Something had to have happened."

Flipping through the last few pages of the book frantically, Spencer hoped to find out more about whatever had gone down between the two of them. Spencer found some pictures of him with giant X's through him and infuriated scribbling. Then she found on the last page a diary page that Alison must have written.

_The girls wanted to know who he was again today. I keep coming up with the same thing, a loser, a lowlife, some creep. He's all of those things now. How could he have done that to me! Nobody makes me look like an idiot. _

_I'm glad that I walked up to that high school in Westerville and showed him who was the boss. Good thing Jason doesn't know that he was part of all this. After all, that picture could look bad for the both of them. At least Jason isn't a monster like B. Even after I told that son of a bitch what I was feeling he threw it back in my face. _

_I pasted those posters throughout his school so by this time everyone will know the truth. Everyone will know that Blaine Anderson is a_

The diary page stopped there. There had to be more. Spencer looked over the page once more for anymore hints. She was definitely missing something. All she could gather was that this Blaine kid did something that broke Alison's heart and Jason was somehow involved.

Was what Alison did bad enough to make this guy want her out-of-the-way? Maybe he had something to do with all this. Maybe he could even be A, if Ali had told him things before whatever happened. Maybe it wasn't as if she hadn't finished her sentance at all, maybe she did actually mean he was A! It may have seemed farfetched but maybe Blaine Anderson was hiding something and maybe that something could help her solve the mystery of a life time.

Spencer took the vacation photo and slid it into her bag. She wanted to get to school and show Emily, Hanna and Aria this. And wasn't that boy staying at Hanna's house. Hanna could be potentially living with someone who'd hurt Alison.

With her head spinning, Spencer grabbed her bag and checked herself in the mirror. She unplugged her phone from the nightstand and saw she had one unread message. Hoping it was from Toby she opened it realizing that she had, had no such luck.

_Don't believe everything you read Spencer. You wouldn't want to ruin someone's life before you get the facts straight… that Toby incident ring a bell? ~A_

Spencer realized that she may just have to play a little _Nancy Drew_ on her own.

* * *

**A/N**: So good, bad, otherwise. What did you guys think. Do you think Alison never finished her sentance of that Blaine could actually be 'A'?

Reviews would sure be great motivation for me to put the next chapter up, don't you think? And I never say no when someone happens to favourite or follow my stories... *hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge*

_Next chapter..._

Tina's gone and who's noticed? What will Mike think? What about Kurt's note from A? And what will Spencer find out about our dapper young man in the bowtie? All this and more next time in "Price to pAy"! (if nothing changes that is.)

~Kimka333


	16. Have You Seen Tina?

Okay guys here's chapter 16. Warning: Major Cliff Hanger!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL

* * *

Ch. 16

"Dude, Tina never returned my text yesterday. You think she's okay?" Mike asked Artie nervously as they walked down the halls of Rosewood High before the morning bell.

"She probably just fell asleep or her phone died or something," Artie was trying to be the voice of reason in this case but it did seem unusual. There was hardly a moment where Mike and Tina weren't texting. He remembered one time Tina had borrowed Mercedes phone just to text Mike to put a smiley face. Another weird thing was that they hadn't passed Tina in the halls yet and it was only five minutes to the warning bell.

"I guess," Mike's voice sounded deflated. Mercedes came rushing towards them and he suddenly lost the sulk and perked up.

"Where's Tina?" Mike asked the question at the same time Mercedes did.

Mercedes' brow furrowed, "I thought you'd know! She went to see you last night after dinner. She said she left something with you and ran off into the night."

"I didn't see her at all after we left the restaurant. Is she okay?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you!"

Artie could see that this could escalate to a fit of hysteria rather quickly. "Okay guys, maybe she stayed with another Glee gal. Let's go ask around." Artie's voice remained smooth but he was in fact a little worried himself. Rosewood wasn't that big of place but he had noticed something in the paper this morning.

_"Who killed Alison DiLaurentus? Who's Alison DiLaurentus?" Artie showed the newspaper to Lucas who was sitting down beside him at the table eating breakfast. _

_Lucas looked up at Artie then quickly down at his food. Artie could tell something was wrong with that question. Maybe he'd been close to the girl in the picture. She looked so young. Maybe she'd even been Lucas' girlfriend. But Lucas looked a little scared. _

_"Did you know her?' Maybe Artie knew that had been the wrong question to ask but it just kind of slipped out._

_"Not really," Lucas muttered, "she was one of the popular kids."_

_"What happened to her?"_

_Lucas shook his head shrugging slightly. "Can you get Mike and Caleb; I think we need to go to school now." Artie complied with the request but slipped the newspaper into his bag when Lucas wasn't looking._

_As soon as Artie was out of Lucas's sight he re-opened the newspaper and read the article. He knew now that the young teen had been missing and the body found with little leads due to the fact that everyone who was a suspect either had an alibi or died. It was quite unsettling when Artie thought more about it. He always loved horror movies but being in one didn't sound that exciting. _

"Artie, what are you thinking?" Artie was snapped out of his little flashback by Mercedes who had just stopped him from wheeling himself into a wall.

"Just," Artie wanted to say but he didn't really want anyone to worry, "just nothing."

"Okay well I'm off to find Kurt. Maybe he would know where Tina is. Bye Artie." With that she strutted away, leaving Artie to his thoughts once again.

What if Tina was this killer's next victim?

…

"Kurt it's going to be okay, maybe it was Puck playing a trick on us." Blaine had a hand on Kurt's back, rubbing circles into it. The two of them sat in a secluded corner of the library. There weren't many students in there so the two of them could actually talk without people asking questions.

"No it's not Blaine!" A tear slipped down Kurt's pale cheek. "I don't even care about this bet anymore, or this town! I want to go home, and have you hold my hand in public, and kiss you senseless without worrying about someone out to get us! I'm terrified Blaine."

Kurt was basically having a mental break down after last night. He didn't understand why someone was out to get him. What had he done to anyone here? Wasn't the torment back home enough?

"I know I know sweetie." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, smelling the hair gel and coffee and feeling a little bit better. Maybe this A person wanted them to become separated but Kurt would rather die than let that happen, well metaphorically at least.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, being careful not to mess it up, even though at this point Kurt wouldn't mind, and he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you Kurt no matter what happens." Blaine's voice was barely a whisper but Kurt heard it loud and clear.

"I know, and I love you too."

"Hey boys!" Kurt and Blaine nearly fell off the chair they were sitting on as now Mercedes stood in front of them, "Am I interrupting?"

Kurt was about to say something along the lines of "you ruined the moment" when Blaine cut in. "It's okay Mercedes."

"Boo, have you been crying? Who hurt you cause I will kick their-" Kurt knew it was time to stop Mercedes from diva-ing out. He wasn't in the mood.

Kurt wiped his eyes and hoped his voice could remain steady. "I'm fine 'Cedes. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Mercedes didn't seem too thrilled with the answer so Blaine felt he needed to add something. "It's my fault. I wasn't too happy about his girlfriend and Kurt felt bad."

"I'll warn you white boy, hurt my Boo again and I'll have to end you."

"It's okay Mercedes," Kurt said trying not to laugh. "We're all good now. So what's up?"

"Have you guys seen Tina? She's been gone since last night and no one seems to know what happened to her? I've asked Rachel, Brittney, Mike and Artie."

"No, I'm afraid not since last night at dinner. Where'd she go?" Kurt couldn't help wonder if he was the only one this mysterious texter was after.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking! I know Jenna doesn't know 'cause she asked me this morning and I said she left to go get coffee with Mike. "

Blaine bit his lip nervously, in thought "Have you tried calling her?"

"No I'm a complete idiot- Of course I've tried calling her multiple times!"

"Calm down 'Cedes. We need to find Mr. Schuester then and tell him she's gone." Kurt said calmly, smoothing out the wrinkles on his pant leg with one hand and holding Blaine's hand with the other.

"So is the bet over then," Mercedes asked referring to their intertwined hands.

The two of them instantly dropped hands looking at each other. "Not yet." Kurt kind of wished he could tell Mercedes about everything, especially since this A person wanted him to stay with Hanna. It was odd though, why did this mysterious figure want him to keep up a lie?

The three of them made their way through the now deserted hallways. They were so late for class but none of them cared. They were concerned for a friend and it wasn't as if this was their school anyway.

After rounding what seemed like the millionth corner they made their way to the office, where they found Emma organizing some papers.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, what are you all doing here? Shouldn't you three be in class by now?"

"Tina's missing Ms. Pillsbury. Mercedes said she didn't come back last night and apparently she's not at school," Blaine informed the councillor.

"That's a very serious statement. I'm afraid we'll have to get everyone together. Kurt will you go grab Mr. Schuester. Blaine I want you to find Mr. DiLaurentus and Mrs. Montgomery."

Kurt remembered Blaine telling him the story of Alison last night and didn't know if Blaine would want to talk to Jason again after their encounter the night before. "I'll go get Mr. DiLaurentus and Mrs. Montgomery. Hanna's in Mrs. Montgomery's class right now."

"All right boys, off you go." Emma then turned to Mercedes. "I want you to tell me everything about the time you last saw her."

…

"Thank-you back there Kurt," Blaine turned to Kurt as they walked down a particularly deserted hallways on the way to Ella's classroom. "I don't know if I could talk with Jason right now."

"I know," Kurt's mouth twisted into a sympathetic smile. "I think we both need to tackle some demons and I don't think seeing Jason right now would help with yours. Promise me you'll have your phone on the whole time."

"I promised," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

The two began to go their separate ways but there was something nagging Blaine. "You don't think A hurt Tina, do you?"

"I-I don't know Blaine. Maybe I'm the only one. I hope no one else is being tormented like I am." Kurt tried to paint the smile back on his face but it just wouldn't go on the same way. His eyes gave him away.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and sighed sadly. He couldn't stop this and it hurt to watch. It wasn't fair that Kurt was getting hurt, and by whom: A coward, just like Alison, who never fought their battles face to face.

After only a few steps down the hallway Blaine could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of his head. Blaine had figured this would happen. He'd been thinking about it a lot recently know that knew Alison was from Rosewood. He turned around to face just who he'd expected to see.

"Spencer, am I right?" A smile played at the corner of his lips. _"Come to finish what your head bitch started?"_

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Tell me what you think! (reviews actually do help the creative process). Stuff is going to go down guys! ;)

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favourited/followed thus far! Please continue to do so it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry I didn't have this up yesterday I was doing an exam prep... so to make it up to you, if you add a question at the end of your review about the story I will try to answer it. I may give away a few spoilers depending on what you ask. So after you tell me what you thought of this chapter ask me about up and coming chapters or something you already read. It can be along the likes of what my favourite storyline in this fic is or what will happen to so-and-so. I'll try to answer them next chapter!

Next time on Price to pAy...

Tension rides high...

_"What did you do to her?"_

Memories relived...

_____"Please don't hate me like she did, _please_____." _

And some things can't be unsaid...

_"You know what maybe she deserved what she got!"_

All on the next Price to pAy (if nothing changes ;D)

Until next time,

_Kimka333_


	17. Truths That Should Be Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters from these wonderful creations.

* * *

Ch. 17

_"Spencer, am I right?" A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Come to finish what your head bitch started?"_

"Lost the dapperness have we?" Spencer had her arms crossed against her chest. The blouse she had on made her look almost pale but that could have been the colour her face had taken upon being caught spying. Not that she had heard anything; she'd walked into the scene just as Blaine and his friend had parted.

Her face was twisted into a look of amusement and fear, but her voice was steady and cold. "You're the guy aren't you! You're the one Ali dragged us all out to Ohio to go see."

"Who would you think that?" Blaine's voice was steady but his eyes were hostile as if challenging the girl.

Spencer reached into her bag and pulled out the photograph she'd taken out of the photo album. "Care to explain."

"I bet you she told you all about the thing she told the world, the thing that I couldn't chose. And I bet you laughed alongside her!" Blaine's voice rose, he sounded almost desperate for some reason and angry.

"Ali never told us anything." Spencer slipped the picture back into her bag, not once talking her eyes off the teen in front of her.

"Like I believe that," Blaine scoffed. You helped her ruin my life didn't you? Don't think I didn't see you all drive away that day. She told me about all of you, you know that? You were all nothing apparently before she befriended you. Did you even care that she treated the whole world like crap? That she was so willing to just shove all your secrets back into your face?" Blaine could feel himself breaking but caught himself with a quick breath.

Spencer seized up getting defensive. "What did you do to her?"

"What I did to her? More like what she did to me." Blaine saw from a slight falter above the girl's eyebrow that she didn't know anything.

"So she never told you huh? That bitch could keep a secret as long as it helped her."

Spencer was getting frustrated. "You know I knew there was something weird about you from the moment you set foot in Rosewood! Did you come back to hurt the rest of us too!"

A bell must have recently gone off because the two of them had company. Neither Blaine nor Spencer had noticed until this point but a bunch of students had now gathered around them and were listening attentively. Blaine knew now that anything he said could be taken the wrong way.

"I haven't been here before," Blaine's voice was quiet; the tension in the air did a crescendo. "We met at her summer house. I don't even know why what I did was wrong, but Ali took it as a sign that she wasn't good enough or something."

"What did you do?" Blaine ignored Spencer's question.

"What did I ever do to you Ali," Blaine whispered as he sat, curled up in a ball, at the foot of his bed. He was so afraid of going downstairs to face his parents after the school had called. He could hear his mother crying as his father was trying to hold in rage.

Blaine could still hear the bond's cackle of a laugh. It was as if she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She wouldn't let him forget. He just wished she'd never kissed him, wished they never played that stupid game and he wished he'd never even met Alison. Who knew that one girl could change his life forever in the worst way possible.

"Blaine can you come down here," His father's gruff voice startled him and he sank into his comforter that he'd wrapped himself in, even more. "Your mother and I have something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Please don't hate me like she did, please." Blaine said these words more to himself than anyone as he got up and made his way down the stairs. His face was puffy and red, his eyes like waterfalls. "I hate you Ali, I hate you!"

The weight of everything just hit Blaine as if he was back in freshman year, right after everyone knew. Hot tears began to run down his cheeks. He couldn't see straight or think clearly anymore. All he could think about was how much he hated Alison, how he didn't understand why she'd done that to him and how much he couldn't stand this town. It was a constant reminder of his weakest moments.

"You know what maybe she deserved what she got!" Blaine's fists clenched at his side. There was a collective gasp from all of the onlookers. "Maybe that bitch got what was coming to her."

On cue, Spencer walked right up to Blaine and smacked him across the face just as Alison had done so many years ago. At that moment any wall he had left just snapped and Blaine broke down.

"What's going on here?" Kurt came up with Jason, Ella, Sue, Will and Beiste. It had been the McKinley football coach that had spoken. Her voice caused many students to jump as the tore their eyes away from the boy and girl in the middle of the ring.

Toby who had now joined the crowd, cut through the mob of people to pull Spencer away. He took her wrist pulling her into a side embrace. Kurt also followed in to pull a very shocked looking Blaine away. Everyone looked back and forth from Toby and Spencer to Kurt and Blaine, holding their breath. When the bell chimed to get to class everyone just stood their paralyzed, still not able to move.

"Don't you all have better things to do?" Sue parted the crowd walking straight into the center of the circle.

"You four, come with us, the rest of you back to class!" No one ever defied Sue Sylvester and even the students of Rosewood seemed to know that.

Jason looked from Spencer to Blaine with sad, disappointed eyes. Spencer looked away focusing instead on Toby, while Blaine just wiped his eyes looking at his feet. Now Blaine had some explaining to do and it was going to be all awkward. He wasn't ready to tell anyone what had went down with Alison, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Jason might have figured it out. If Alison had never told her friends however, Blaine would like to keep that story as a mystery to them.

Nobody noticed as the four teenagers walked away with the teachers that a girl standing at the end of the hall had watched it all with a smile on her lips. She really wanted to meet this Blaine kid. After all Alison had hurt her too, maybe they had something in common. Maybe they would bond over it and maybe she could make him just as important as her. Oh yes, Mona Vanderwal wanted to get to know Blaine Anderson just a little better.

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you have it folks. What do you think Mona's planning? Blaine's outburst may have been a little OOC but then again there was always the "I'm not for sale" outburst. What did you guys think :) Please leave me a review and follow/favourite. Thanks for reading!

~Kimka333


	18. Finding Tina

I apologize, it's short. I also apologize for the long wait. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PLL or Glee

* * *

Ch.18

"What were you thinking Blaine?" Mr. Schuester stood beside Jason Dilaurentus in Jason's office facing Spencer and Blaine.

"And you Spencer," Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "You're usually a model student." Spencer couldn't help but scoff at the statement. "How did this even start?"

Both Blaine and Spencer started talking at once so that nobody could make out a word of either side of the story. Blaine and Spencer were standing up and looked as if they wanted to tear each other apart. Jason managed to step in the middle before either person made any sort of move.

"Enough! I want to know one thing. Was this about Alison?" Jason waited for the response. For a second both of the teens remained silent.

"He said that Ali deserved to die," Spencer muttered. Jason looked at Blaine in shock.

"Excuse me, who's Alison," Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schuester can you wait with Spencer outside, I'd like to talk to Blaine for a second." Jason said still staring at the former Warbler.

Mr. Schuester ushered the girl out of the room, closing the door behind him. He knew that there was something going on here that he'd have to talk to Blaine about after.

"So," Jason said as soon as everyone was gone, "why'd you say it."

"Jason, I'm sorry it just came out and I don't think I even really meant it. You know she ruined my life. Or at least she ruined at least two years of my life until I was beaten up so badly that I was in the hospital for multiple weeks and I actually had to transfer schools!"

"People here talk Blaine. This town isn't safe!" Jason's voice was so loud it made Blaine cringe. "Now I heard that some girl from your school is missing and people talk. People might think you had a hand in something."

"You know I didn't. You know I just lost it for a second." Blaine folded his arms to his chest, looking at his feet.

"Why did you flip on Spencer though," Jason asked calmly.

"She confronted me first. She was there when Ali came to try and scare me into playing her little game."

"I think we'll need to talk to Spencer too. Until then I want you to try and forget about what happened. Lay low Blaine. I would like to talk to you more about some things so we can put all this behind us. I'm sorry things had to be like this. I'm sorry for Ali." Jason put a hand on Blaine's shoulder like Copper used to do.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get into too much trouble for this."

"Thanks Jason," Blaine said quietly. "Can I go now?" Blaine waited for Jason to nod before walking out the door.

…

Melissa Hastings had decided to go for a run right after Spencer had left for school. She put in her ear buds and ran up into the forest behind her house. She usually avoided going up there after they found Ian, but today she was drawn to it for some odd reason.

Melissa made it deep enough into the forest to where you almost couldn't see the sky. She knew where she was though. What she didn't know was why there was a hand at her feet.

Eyes tracing the ground, Melissa discovered a girl laying on the forest floor, unconscious. "Miss, can you hear me?" She remembered her CPR training. She entered from the feet speaking the whole time. "Hello, my name is Melissa Hastings, I'm trained in CPR and I'm here to help." Tapping on the girl's feet with her own, she realized that the girl definitely needed some help.

Melissa bent down and started to pinch the girl's shoulders, speaking in both her ears "Miss, can you hear me, can you hear me miss?" Then, to check if she was breathing, she tilted her head to see if she could hear and see the girl's breath. Luckily she could so she didn't need to perform the actual CPR, however the girl's breathing was borderline shallow.

Trying to keep calm, Melissa took her phone out her pocket and dialed 911. Luckily even with having minimum reception the call still went through.

"Hello, my name is Melissa Hastings. There's a teenage girl in the forest behind my house and she's unconscious. She's still breathing but it looks like she'd been out here for a while." Melissa said quickly to the responder on the end of the line.

"Okay, please stay on the phone until we get there. Would you please tell me the address of your house?" Melissa told the woman her address and waited on the line, draping her jacket around and sitting beside the unconscious teen.

….

"So what time did she disappear at last night?" Mercedes, Jenna, Toby, Mike, Kurt, Mrs. Montgomery, Emma, Beastie and Sue sat in front of Detective Darren Wilden in the counselling office.

"Um it was sometime after we went to dinner," Mercedes said.

"Where do you think she went?"

"She told me it was to go see Mike. She said she forgot something." Wilden nodded and was busy scribbling down notes.

"We already sent officers to search Rosewood. We'll find her in no time." Right after saying that, as if on cue, Wilden's phone went off.

"Yes, uh-huh, I see. Okay, we're on our way." The detective stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

"What's going on," Emma asked.

"They think they've found your friend."

* * *

A/N: I actually had to take a CPR course so what Melissa did is actually the pre-CPR basic steps! She did miss the first one. Can any of you tell me what it is?

Anyway I know it's short and it's totally not my fave chapter but it's not bad. Anyway tell me what you guys thought. Thanks for sticking out the wait by the way.

Note on Glee this week: Freaking Come What May! I love, love, loved it. I cried, I'll admit it. And I will also admit I'm really not an Adam or Kadam fan... LIKE AT ALL! Klaine is endgame guys, let's remember that! :)

Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time. Also Two Roads Diverged has been updated today as well. (I was busy).

~Kimka333


	19. Tina and the All-Knowing Blond

Sorry it's late :) Please enjoy this chapter. Tina's about to meet a familiar, unfamiliar face. Oh and then some Roria! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly own neither Glee nor Pretty Little Lairs.

* * *

Ch. 19

Tina woke up to the beeping of a heart monitor in a white hospital room in a lot of pain. She looked around to see she wasn't alone. There was girl sitting in the corner flipping through a magazine. She'd never seen this girl before. She looked about her age and was gorgeous with her heart shaped face, slim figure and golden hair.

"Excuse me," Tina said in a hoarse whisper, "who are you?"

"Oh sweetie," the blond said, putting the magazine down and adjusting a pink card to sit on top of it. "I'm so happy you woke up. Everyone was getting worried about you." The girl got up from her seat and walked to Tina's bedside. "I'm sorry that you had to fall that way. Life's a bitch huh. I'm glad you didn't end up like me though."

Tina watched as the girl walked over to the window staring out. "Do you know what happened to you?" Tina shook her head. "That's unfortunate."

"Do you know what happened to me," Tina managed to asked, feeling hopeful. Everything was a blur and it hurt her head to think of any of it.

"Me? Yeah, I know everything, but someone else does too. You have to always keep your eyes open and stay in a pack." The girl's blond locks bobbed as she turned her head back in Tina's direction. "Things are about to get messy, and I don't mean the Lima slushie kind."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked eyes wide. How did she know where she was from? Did she go to Rosewood? How did she know about being 'slushied?'

"I better go," the blond girl looked at the clock that hung on the left wall. "I think the doctor will be in soon. You need some more rest." The girl stopped on her way back out the door to face Tina one last time. "Would you mind saying hi to Blainey for me though? I haven't seen him in forever."

"Wait!" Tina called after the girl, "I don't even know your name." Tina never found out the answer because the girl was already gone.

…

_"Wait I don't even know your name." _

"She's stirring! Get the doctor!"

"Tina, its Mike! Can you hear me?"

"Tina wake up!"

"Tina?"

"Tina!"

Tina opened her eyes to see she was still in the same hospital room but almost all of her friends were crowded around her bed. "What happened?"

"Everybody out-of-the-way," A young doctor with an accent pushed through the group. "Miss Cohen-Chang, I'm happy to see that you're awake." Tina saw that his name-tag read 'Dr. W. Kingston. "Now do you remember anything from that night?"

Tina shook her head weakly, suddenly feeling awful tired. All she remembered was going out for dinner at the restaurant with all her friends, then somehow she was in a forest and now she was here.

"Did anyone see the blond girl who was in here a couple of minutes ago?" Tina asked, the words burning her throat, "I think she knew what happened."

Mr. Schuester looked at the doctor who shook his head. "I'm afraid no one else has been in here this afternoon Miss."

"No," Tina argued, "I saw her. I talked to her! She told me to say hi to Blainey, I assume she meant Blaine." Tina saw the colour flush out of Blaine's face out of the corner of her eye, and he walked out of the room, Kurt trailing worriedly after him. Jason gave Blaine an odd look but remained in the room.

"Hmm," Doctor Kingston said writing something down.

"Tina, there was nobody in there," Mr. Schuester said again, carefully, as if he thought she would break.

"Yes there was! " Tina tried to sit up but fell backwards. "She was so real. She just had to be real!"

"Tina I think we'll have to keep you here for some more testing." The Doctor's face was unreadable with the exception of his eyes showed, which showed pity.

"Fine, don't believe me!" Tina was getting frustrated. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Everyone was giving each other weird looks, unsure what to say. It was the doctor who broke the silence; "Well I think Miss Cohen-Chang needs some rest." Tina watched as the doctor ushered everyone out of the room. She was alone again. It made her wonder if the red coat was real; that's when she noticed something in the corner of the room. There sat the magazine and on top of it the pink card. Tina suddenly knew that she hadn't been dreaming.

…

"Is everything okay? I came as soon as I heard." Aria said speed-walking into the hospital lobby. She'd seen that all the kids from Lima be pulled out of class. When they hadn't returned and she'd run into Ezra, he'd told her that one of the girls had gone missing over the night and was found in the forest. Definitely some déjà vu there. A was off of their A-game.

"Yeah I think so," Rory said, turning around at the tap on his shoulder. "She's awake now but she keeps talking about some blond girl who was in her room. No one was in her room though."

Aria's mind started racing. It couldn't be Alison, could it? No that would be a weird fever dream to have if you'd never met the girl. Still… every time they met Alison she got more and more real. "Did she mention her name?"

"I wasn't in the room at the time but Mercedes said that she didn't say a name, but she did say the girl was blond. But the girl said to say hi to Blaine, one of our students. Blaine looked as pale as a sheet after. They say Tina will have to stay for a while to make sure her heads alright."

"I'm glad she's okay," Aria hugged Rory in a friendly matter, pulling back to take her cell phone out of her pocket. "Is everyone else okay?"

"I think so. Well considering, everyone's just a bit shaken. Puck's downright angry though, same with Sam and Tina's boyfriend, Mike. We'll be okay though." Rory smiled at her, reassuring Aria that he wasn't telling some huge lie.

"That's good then," Aria said, looking down at her cell phone. "I've got to make a quick call. I'll probably see you back at my place then, right?"

"Yeah," Rory said, nodding. Then he turned back to his group of friends and began talking with a tall boy who was holding hands with a rather short girl in a rather hideous sweater.

Aria walked out of the room briskly. She hit three on her speed-dial and waited for an answer. "Spencer, send out an S.O.S., I think we all have something to talk about. One of the Lima kids is in the hospital. I think A was involved."

"_Already sent one out_," Spencer's voice replied from the other end. "_Also I think we have another problem on our hands. One of them knew Alison, and he's not too fond of her now._"

* * *

**A/N**: The Lairs have a lot to talk about. Everything (or at least mostly everything) is written in this story as a reason. That is why we may see a lot of Klaine, not just because I like it but because of the fact that Blaine knew Alison. I'm sorry if it seems like there's a lot of it but it will lead up to some stuff. I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with Roria but you guys requested it and it is kind of cute! Let me know what you think. I honestly love review. They usually (unless they're flames) make my day!

Sorry again that this chapter wasn't up sooner. It was too short when I first wrote it and I thought you guys deserved more. Hence I added the Roria because, heck, who doesn't love Rory or Aria (I know I'm going to get a few objections) and it gave me an idea for the next chapter.

So tell me what you guys think! Please review and I'd love if you'd favourite/follow if you haven't done that already. I'm really so grateful to all my readers. Love you guys!

I'm going to try and start the next chapter now so that it will be out fairly soon. Thanks for sticking out all of the long waits. Just think about it like Glee, every few episodes I go on hiatus. (Boo! Bad joke! Haha XD)

~Kimka333


	20. SOS Meeting

Hey guys! I actually updated regularly for one! Yay! Well here you guys have it the SOS meeting, a little bit of Lucas, and some Emtanna upon request.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or PLL.

* * *

Ch. 20

"Come on in," Spencer opened the door for Aria quickly; looking outside to make sure no one else was around. She was paranoid, yes, but she didn't really need A to watch this. "Hanna and Emily are already here."

"Thanks," Aria said as she put her coat on the coat rack. She walked into the living room where her friends were all sitting. They were all giving her the same look. She knew that look well; it was the same look that came at all their S.O.S. meetings.

"Now that we're all here," Spencer said from behind Aria; "I think we need to talk about what I found out today."

"Does this have something to do with you harassing my boyfriend's best friend?" Hanna asked in an accusing tone. "Kurt texted me after it happened. He said that you two got into a nasty fight in the hallways."

"Yeah, it's about that Han. It wasn't like that though." Spencer sat down on the couch, smoothing out her Lucky Brand denim skirt. "Do you guys remember when we went to Ohio that one time with Alison and she totally flipped out on that guy outside his school?"

"That was freaky," Hanna said remembering that day. She didn't really like where this was going but she was putting two and two together.

"So he's the guy." Aria didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah that Blaine kid who's staying with you is the very same kid who Alison said that she'd ruin." Spencer pulled out the photo that she'd found in the old photo album.

"Spence, where'd you get that?" Emily asked, talking the picture and looking it over. She turned it over reading the description on the back. "Wait so they were like a thing?"

"I got it as an anonymous package from A." Spencer answered. "And that's just it. I don't think he wanted to be" Spencer then passed around the diary entry she'd found. "It says that Blaine's A."

"Or Alison didn't finish her thought," Aria commented. "I don't think Alison would be putting up pictures at his school incriminating him of being A."

"Aria, he said it was a good thing that Alison was dead. He said that she deserved to die." The girls all went silent for a long time. They all couldn't believe what Spencer had told them.

Emily was the first to speak up through gritted teeth; "I'm going to kill him!"

"Em hold on." Hanna stood trying to think rationally. "What else did he say Spencer?"

Spencer thought about it for a minute, "He thought that Alison told us something. He thought that we were out to hurt him or something, just like Ali. He didn't believe me when she said that I had no clue. Also he said that Ali told him things about us."

"Doesn't that just prove it then?" Emily's temper was rising. She could be living with a cold blooded killer right now.

"He also said that he'd never come to Rosewood before." Spencer looked down into her lap. She wasn't sure what she trusted. It was so easy to jump at any possible suspect but Alison had made a lot of enemies and didn't have a very good track record.

"I can talk to Kurt," Hanna suggested, "maybe he'll know what this big secret is."

"Yeah your boyfriend's boyfriend," Spencer commented under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay that's enough!" Hanna scolded standing up and grabbing her purse. "I'm going to meet Kurt right now, so deal with it." With that Hanna strode out of the room.

Aria looked at the others. "Guys I think we made Hanna mad."

"She'll get over it when she realizes that it's true," Spencer shrugged. "Anyone want coffee? I'll start making some and go grab the photo album." The two girls left nodded and Spencer went upstairs to go grab the book.

"So do you really think Blaine could have something to do with Ali's death?" Aria asked Emily as soon as Spencer left.

"I don't know," Emily whispered. "He could but we have to see what's in that photo album."

"Guys!" Spencer called from her room in an urgent voice. "The album's gone!"

…

"Hanna, can I talk to you for a second?" Hanna was startled to see Lucas standing right behind her on the sidewalk. She hadn't even realised that someone had been following her. She was losing her touch.

"Geez Lucas!" Hanna managed to get out after the initial shock had worn off. "What do you want?"

"It's about Kurt," Lucas said watching Hanna's expression change to worry.

"Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah he's fine." Lucas took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to put what he wanted to say. "I overheard him and his friends at Rive Gauche last night. His friends were laughing about you."

Hanna shook her head giving Lucas a cold look. "What's this all about?"

"Kurt's gay Hanna and I am pretty sure the only person who can't see it!" Lucas said as if trying to state the obvious.

"You know what you're just like Spencer. I don't know why you want to sabotage my perfectly good relationship with a sweet guy!" Hanna snapped.

"Hanna please," Lucas tried to get in another word but Hanna wasn't having any of it.

"You know what, I do know why. You're jealous of him Lucas. I'm truly sorry but I'm with Kurt and I'm happy now. You just need to deal with that." Hanna pushed past Lucas angrily and made her way down the street to the coffee shop where she sat and waited for Kurt Hummel, her boyfriend.

…

"Guys where are you going?" Mr. Schuester asked Kurt and Blaine as they tried to leave the hospital. "I need everyone here so we can talk."

"I need to meet Hanna Mr. Schue, Blaine was just going to come with," Kurt said. "Buddy system right?"

"You'll have to text her and tell her you'll be late. Now all of your friends are in the cafeteria. Let's go." The two boys followed Mr. Schuester to where the rest of their group was sitting all looking drained.

"Okay guys I think we need to set a few new rules straight." Will stood looking at each of his students. "First off no going anywhere after it's dark out without an adult." Mr. Schuester gave Puck a look suggesting that he was talking mostly to him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Puck cried, "They were all out last night too!"

"Yes, I know. Anyway, rule number two, you must always have someone with you. That means that if you must go out use the buddy system."

"What are we, four?" Santana asked, looking up from her nails that she'd been filing.

"This is for all of your guy's safety," Will argued.

"I have a date, what do I do about that?" Santana asked quietly. She avoided Brittney's curious eyes. She couldn't bear to look at her yet. She was doing this for her; that was all she needed to remember to keep going

"Make it during the day." Mr. Schuester said sternly. "For no reason are these rules to be broken or there will be serious consequences. Got that guys?"

"Okay you can all go now. But remember those rules. We're only in Rosewood a few more days, so try and have fun. We have to stay to make sure Tina's okay but she should be out in time to go home."

The group began going their separate ways but Santana just sat there. This could be a good thing. Maybe she didn't have to go on that date after all… but there was always the matter of that text. Maybe they could work something out that was less public. Santana thought that would be a good idea. But then there was that damn buddy system. Maybe if Emily came and got her it would count. Deciding that it would, Santana pulled out her phone and fired off a text to her "date."

_Can you come get me? I was at the hospital seeing a friend but I can't leave unless someone's with me and I thought it'd be nice to see you. Xox -Tana_

Santana only had to wait a couple minutes for a reply.

_I'll be there in ten :)_ _–Em_

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? I love your review and they usually make my day so don't be shy and tell me what you thought and maybe something you'd want to see in the future.

Do you think Hanna will find out soon? How do you think Santana and Emily's "date" will go? Who will A pick on next? You'll just have to wait and see because I'm pulling the strings in this story. Those Little Liars better watch out. Maybe someone should clue our Gleeks in huh? Maybe it's better that they've been kept in the dark, after all never trust a pretty girl (or boy) with a secret. Until next time, ciao! ~K

(See what I did there ;D )


	21. They're Guests

Sorry that it's been so long! Here's some Emtanna with mentions of Brittana as an apology Oh yeah and a Faberry fight just for fun! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or PLL!

* * *

Ch. 21

"Hey Santana, get in!" Emily pulled up in the hospital drop off lane right on time. Santana was somehow nervous by this. It wasn't that she was nervous to drive with Emily, no she never thought too much dates, but she was worried about Brittney getting hurt. She hated that feeling. She hated feeling vulnerable.

Santana got in the car quickly despite her apprehension. She smiled as she said hello and tried to show that nothing was wrong. Emily didn't pick up on it, or if she did she didn't mention anything. Since Santana sat staring out the window and Emily didn't want to say anything awkward, the two sat in silence all the way to the movie theater.

"What would you like to go see?" Emily asked quietly as they stood in front box office.

"Anything that's not romantic." Santana said looking at her nails.

"Okay, how about the latest super hero movie?"

"Sure," Santana shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Okay," Emily smiled. She paid for the two of them, insisting that she was the one who really asked the other girl on the date. Santana wouldn't disagree to a free movie of course.

Inside the theater the two sat somewhere in the middle of the theater. She and Brittney had always sat at the back. She wasn't sure about acting all couple-y even though they did share popcorn and on one or two occasions their hands brushed and lingered for a second. She should have been having a wonderful time; she would have if it had been for Brittney.

"Santana," Emily whispered at one point of the movie. "Am I doing something wrong? You seem to be really distracted."

"No!" Santana said quickly. "I mean, look it's just that I kind of am going through a hard break-up right now with my ex."

Emily gave Santana a knowing look. "I'm still getting over my break-up with my ex-girlfriend. If this is too soon, it's okay if we just be friends if that's what you need."

Santana opened her mouth to say that, that would be a good idea but paused when she heard her cell phone. She didn't even bother looking at it; instead on an impulse she kissed Emily. Something about that kiss made sense and Santana forgot about A for just a second. For a second she forgot about everything, but as soon as she pulled away she just felt kind of guilty again.

Her phone buzzed again but this time she actually checked it. When she picked it up she felt like an idiot. It had only been Sugar texting her, wondering where she was. Had she kissed Emily for nothing? She was so confused.

"Santana are you okay?" Santana just felt worse hearing the worry in Emily's voice.

"Fine," Santana squeaked and turned quickly to the screen to hide her face.

As the movie went on Santana couldn't stop thinking about everything. She knew that she couldn't get Brittney back until she left Rosewood and she couldn't dump Emily until she got back to Lima. That is, unless A was out of the picture. But who was A and why did they want to make her life miserable? That part made no sense to her. However, if Santana knew one thing, it was that, that no-faced bitch pissed her off. Santana was going to find out who A was if it killed her in the process. That bitch was going down.

…

Quinn sat facing Rachel, no, not only facing, _staring_. The two girls were arguing about something which Quinn, to be honest, had long forgot. Even though she didn't quite remember the topic, she would not let Berry win!

"What are you two up to?" Quinn didn't even break gaze when Melissa walked into the room.

"Quinn doesn't understand the merits of the club still going onstage even if Tina is out of the hospital," Rachel huffed. "After all the show must go on.

_ So that's what they were arguing about_. "Well I'll put it in terms you'll get Rachel," Quinn said, getting right back into the fight. "_Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind_!"

"How dare you use Disney against me!" And just like that the girls were down each other's throats.

Spencer picked that moment to walk into the room. She gave her sister a confused look before beginning to make coffee. She was so tired. Her friends had all just left after their S.O.S. meeting and her head was killing her. These two bickering weren't helping.

"Okay, you two," Spencer finally snapped. "Look I know you two are having your little girl fight but can we please just tone it down for two seconds!" That got an automatic result. "_Thank-you_."

Rachel gave Quinn one last diva glare and stomped away. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, counting it as a win.

Melissa gave her sister a disapproving look. "Be nice Spencer," she hissed. "_They're our guests_!"

Spencer sipped her coffee feigning innocence. "I'm always nice." Melissa scowled at that and walked away, much to Spencer's pleasure.

"Hey Spencer?"

Spencer turned her head to look at Quinn, who had just spoken. "What is it Quinn?"

"You know how our friend's in the hospital, right?" Spencer couldn't help feel bad for the new directions for what had happened. Quinn sounded pretty sad.

Spencer nodded and Quinn cleared her throat. "Has something like this ever happened around here?"

Spencer almost spat out her coffee. "N-no," she stuttered. Not a very smooth lie. "At least, not in years."

Quinn nodded slowly. "But it has happened?"

"Not exactly." How could Spencer put this? "Years ago a girl went missing here and years later they found her dead."

"Did they ever find the killer?"

Spencer shook her head. "But I wouldn't worry too much. It wasn't a random attack on her."

Quinn didn't look too reassured but decided to drop the subject. "I'm going to go see if Rachel's calmed down." Quinn got up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn?" The blond turned back. "Have you seen a photo album lying around?"

Quinn shook her head; "No, sorry."

Spencer nodded. She knew it was gone; it had just been one last shot. "It's fine."

The Lima girl left Spencer alone in the kitchen; alone with her thoughts. She wondered if Tina's case was connected to Alison, just as the girls had theorized. It was possible, but it did seem a little far-fetched Spencer had to remind herself that this was Rosewood they were talking about. She took one last sip of her coffee, setting it down on the counter. Maybe it was time for a little sleuthing.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's late and I know it isn't the best chapter but I have been soooooo busy lately! I just finished up performing in my school's production of Much Ado About Nothing (I played Ursula and the Sexton) and I had two band competitions (golds) and a dance one (silver but don't ask anymore about it...) and then soccer started. Anyway so I rushed this chapter a little. Next chapter I have a few tricks up my sleeve thought that I think you may like.

Please REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW! Tell me what you thought.


	22. Definitely Creepy

Sorry for the wait! :( Also sorry that this one is so short. The next one shouldn't be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or PLL!

* * *

Ch.22

"Yeah and then he just had the nerve to walk up to me and tell lies about my boyfriend!" Hanna chatted away angrily into her phone, Mona on the receiving end. She needed to vent and Mona was obviously her first choice. Her BFF was the first on her speed dial, and would obviously listen… or so she thought.

"He is kind of gay," Mona said in her 'oh sweetie' sort of way. It was the tone of voice she'd used when telling her that she was too good for Sean after he'd rejected her. Now, it wasn't any consolation. This time it felt like a knife being stabbed into her back.

"Unbelievable!" Hanna shouted, hanging up the phone without another word. Why was everyone against her? First the girls, then Lucas and now Mona! She actually liked a guy who was sweet, kind and dressed better than she did. What was the big deal?

Hanna kind of instantly regretted hanging up on Mona because that was the last person she had she could bitch at. She needed to let off some steam. She checked the people she could call off her mental check list but instantly crossed off pretty much everyone. No one seemed to understand her.

Hanna threw her phone off her bed, glad she had just put an Auto Box on it. She stayed with her arms crossed, pouting at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She stayed like that for a while until she saw her phone flash and heard the little ping of an incoming text message. She hoped it was Mona texting to apologize.

Upon clicking on the message, Hanna felt her stomach lurch.

'_He kissed a boy and he liked it –A'_

'A' was always a liar. At least that's what Hanna kept telling herself after reading the message that she had just received. She believed that almost completely until she noticed her message had an attachment. After clicking on it she wasn't so sure anymore. She needed to talk to Kurt, to prove them all wrong. Hanna had a plan, a slightly desperate plan, but one none the less.

…

"Dude, this place is like super freaky." Finn said as Puck and him sat in Mona's living room. Mona was upstairs on the phone, leaving the two alone for once. She seemed to be trying to get closer and closer to Puck but he wasn't interested. He found Mona a little sketchy for some odd reason. She was Rachel Berry persistent with a body like Quinn and he freaked him out like Santana. One boy could only take so much a guy could take… although, being a Puckerman he probably wouldn't say no to just sleeping with her once.

"Yeah, I mean nothing ever happens to Tina back home, like at all." Puck sat back in his chair. "I mean half the time I even forget she's part of glee club."

Finn knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help laughing. "Dude, that's like bad."

Puck shrugged. "What can I say?" He stretched out on the sofa, grabbing the television remote and turning the TV on. After scanning through channels for something to watch when he came across something that made him stop.

Finn looked at the screen then to his best friend. "Wait! Isn't that the chick Kurt was pretending to date?" The boy was referring to a news clip that was playing about the Alison DiLaurentus. With someone injuring Tina, the town conspiracy theory was obviously that it could possibly be linked with the infamous blonde.

"Yeah," Puck paused, "what's she doing on television?"

_"Miss Marin, what would you like to say about your friend's murder?" A crowd of reporters stood outside a police station, shouting questions at a young blonde girl… at Hanna Marin. _

_ "No comment!" Hanna pushed past the masses. She didn't look one bit pleased to be asked these questions. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in weeks._

_ "Miss Marin! Is it true that you know who killed your friends?"_

_ Hanna turned around with a scowl on her face. If looks could kill, this one would have the whole town dead. "If I did we wouldn't be here! Just leave me alone!" _

"What are you two watching?" The pair jumped and turned around at the same time to see Mona standing behind them.

"Nothing," Puck shut it off quickly. For some reason the way Mona was watching him gave him reason to believe this was a bad subject. She was reminding him of some cartoon super villain and not the good kind either.

"How long were you standing there? You scared us."

Mona giggled. "Silly Puck, you only have something to be scared of if you have something to hide." Her face dropped, "You don't have anything to hide, do you?"

Puck swallowed hard. Yup, definitely creepy. It felt like Mona was trying to stare into his soul or something. Yes he did have secrets, but he wasn't going to tell Mona anything. His gut was telling him to get out of there as soon as possible. Puck's head however reminded him that even in Rosewood he had the Puckerman reputation to uphold.

"Nope, nothing at all. What about you sweetheart?"

Mona grinned in a way that gave Puck the creeps and walked over to him. She got close to Puck to make sure that Finn couldn't hear her. "Everybody had their little secrets Noah, especially in Rosewood. Watch your back."

Puck's jaw dropped open. He watched as Mona practically skipped away as if nothing had happened. Scratch that, Puck wouldn't even sleep with the girl if someone had paid him money. That bitch was crazy!

"Dude, what just happened?" Finn gave Puck a clueless look. Should he tell him what Mona had just said?

Puck looked over at Finn, unsure how he could even answer that question. He decided to go with the honest truth. "I don't even know."

* * *

A/N: I know it's super late. I vent on a vacation to Florida and I've had play rehearsals (too much drama with those might I add.) Anyway, I'm so sorry! I have another chapter almost ready for this one so hopefully you won't have to wait so long for it. I have exams for the next two weeks so I won't be able to do much but I'll try really hard to have the next one up soon, but no promises. The next one (if everything goes as planned) is Kurt and Hanna, having to do with what Hanna got sent in this chapter and her plan. It's longer than this one.

Once again, sorry for the wait. I have to say as soon as I got back and re-read the reviews I was pumped to write another chapter. Your reviews and support help me a lot! Thank-you guys! You're all amazing so this chapter was for you.


	23. An Uncomfortable Truth

Okay so here's my longest chapter yet!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL!

* * *

Ch. 23

"Three more days and then we're free." Kurt sighed, staring out at the street in front of the Marin house, Blaine at his side. He had to admit he was a little shaken up. Not moments ago he had received a text with a picture of him and Blaine from the night they'd heard pictures being taken. Kurt refused to tell Blaine about them. He didn't want him to worry. One man in his life had already had a heart attack and he really didn't need to almost lose another.

"If you call Lima free," Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kurt chuckled bitterly. "At least there I don't have to worry about people trying to kill my friends for no apparent reason. Also everyone there knows about us, so even though we aren't a PDA centric couple we can still hold hands in public. Oh and you don't get into fights with random girls in the hallways over a dead bully."

Blaine looked away and let out a sad sigh and kicked at a patch of grass on the Marin's lawn. "I hate Rosewood."

"Welcome to the club."

"Kurt!" Both boys turned around to see Hanna dressed up. "Can you come here sweetie?"

Kurt turned to Blaine who nodded at him. After the two held their gaze for a second, Kurt left into the house with Hanna.

The pair made their way up the stairs and into Hanna's bedroom without saying a word. Kurt only started to get worried as Hanna closed the door behind her and smiled. She motioned for Kurt to sit and then sat down beside him.

Kurt felt anxious being alone with Hanna in this way. It was like she wanted something and at this point he knew he had to watch what he was to say or do anywhere. It was that same feeling he got when he was being photographed by that 'A' person. What if Hanna had gotten a hold of those photographs? Even worse, what if Hanna had taken those photographs? That was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind but now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Look, Kurt, I know we haven't been going out for that long but you do like me… right?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Of course Han, what's not to like?" It wasn't a lie but the answer didn't sound as convincing coming out of his mouth as it had sounded in his head.

Hanna didn't seem to notice his apprehension. "Good." That's when Kurt felt his lips connect with Hanna's. He panicked for a second. She was really putting a lot into that kiss. He kissed back a little, not knowing what to do. He wanted to pull away but he didn't want to hurt Hanna. Things were going to far too fast, especially when she noticed Hanna playing with his belt.

"What are you doing!" Kurt pushed the blond off of him. He couldn't help but feel a little violated. He really needed to look at what signals he gave off with girls. First Mercedes and now Hanna was way too into him. He needed to be a worse 'boyfriend.'

Hanna looked confused and hurt. "Y-you don't want to?" Yup, Kurt really need to re-evaluate his signals he was giving off. Maybe he could talk to Blaine about it later.

"Hanna, it's not you-" Kurt started. How was he going to put this. How would Hanna react? He never had a chance to finish that thought because Hanna cut him off.

"Oh my god! You're breaking up with me now too?" Too? So this had happened before? That wasn't a good sign at all and if Kurt hadn't felt out of place and awkward before, he felt super uncomfortable as Hanna started to cry. He couldn't do this anymore. He was actually hurting the poor thing.

"Hanna, let me finish." Kurt moved over to the girl, wrapping his arm around her. She didn't push him off. Maybe he could undo some of the damage "It's not you because I can't feel that way about you. I haven't been honest with you. Blaine and I are dating."

Hanna's jaw dropped. "So you are gay?" So all of her friends had been right! She felt like such an idiot. She now owed multiple people apologies. She hated apologizing.

Kurt cringed at the volume and intensity of Hanna's statement. "Please don't hate me. I-I just wanted to be normal in one place on this earth. I didn't mean to use you or anything." Kurt hugged himself. "Blaine and I made a bet and since you liked me already it just seemed so easy. I didn't think I'd hurt you. I thought a girl like you must have any guy under the sun wanting to date you, so when I left you'd forget about me. I'm really sorry."

Hanna still couldn't exactly believe what had happened. Bitch Hanna could come out right now full fury but Kurt looked so sad. Something about that look reminded of her when Alison used to come at her full force. She was not going to be like Ali.

"Kurt," Hanna reached out and touched his arm lightly, "it's okay. I understand wanting to fit in. I once used to be Hefty Hanna. Even my best friend used to make fun of me. I won't say I'm not a little upset but I guess I should have known. No offence."

Kurt chuckled a little. He looked over at Hanna with a small smile, feeling a little bit of the weight lift off his shoulders. "I guess I totally deserved that. Thanks for being so cool about all this. I didn't expect you to be so nice to me after everything."

"Yeah well I don't want to be that bitch everyone thinks I am, plus now you can tell people that I tried to get into your pants." Hanna shrugged. She pretended to not care about it but in all actuality she was dying of embarrassment.

"Actually," Kurt blushed, "let's just forget that ever happened. Trust me, I won't ever tell anyone this story. I'm just as embarrassed as you are, though I must admit I'm really flattered."

"You are pretty hot Kurt," Hanna giggled. "Your man is a lucky guy."

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh. "I guess now he won't be so upset all the time. He was so jealous of you."

"Me?" Hanna laughed. "He's the one actually officially dating you. I don't think I'm any competition, considering I have boobs."

"That's what I told him!" The two laughed for a little while, sharing a sweet moment. It felt good to laugh in spite of all things.

Kurt decided at that moment that he should probably tell Hanna about the pictures. He felt safe with her at the moment. Maybe he'd regret it later but right now he really needed to get this off his chest. "Hanna, someone took pictures of Blaine and I last. We were kissing. When we heard someone outside, we went into the kitchen and there was a note on the counter from someone named 'A.' Who's 'A' Hanna?"

Hanna bit her lip, cursing internally. "What did the note say?"

"To break up with Blaine and then get closer to you." Kurt looked gown at his hands, which were neatly folded in his lap.

Hanna stood up quickly. "Don't let 'A' get to you Kurt. We're going to keep pretending to be dating, and act like nothing happened. I can't tell you a lot about 'A' but all you need to know is my friends and I are going to stop that bitch from hurting you or any of your friends."

Kurt stood up and looked down at Hanna, arms folded. "You know, you never did answer my initial question. Who is 'A'?"

Hanna decided that it was only fair to tell him now. "We, my friends and I, honestly don't know. It's an anonymous person who's bent on making our lives a living hell. They know everything about us. At first we thought it was our friend who went missing a few summers ago but they kept coming after they found her body. Her name was Alison."

"I know," Kurt said quietly. "She kind of tried to ruin my boyfriend's life."

A thought struck Hanna. Maybe she could find out more about Spencer's suspicion. "Ali was a horrible person; even I can admit that… Did Blaine sound like he wanted to hurt her when you two talked about her?"

"We really didn't talk much about her." Kurt was watching Hanna's expression carefully. Once again he didn't like where things could be heading. "He never got back at her if that's what you're getting at. Look, Han, Blaine wouldn't hurt a fly. I have to kill the spiders on the wall for him. I don't think he'd be able to physically hurt another being unless it was self-defence."

Hanna nodded, trying to hide the fact that, that had been her question. "No, I know. Never mind."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay. Is that all you need?"

Hanna bit her lip. "Emily's out tonight, so I have a favour to ask. Will you at least stay with me until she gets back? I promise I won't try anything this time."

"Sure," Kurt chuckled. "Scoot over." Hanna did as she was told and the two sat on the bed together. They just talked like normal high school students as the hours ticked by and night crept away.

Blaine was a little worried. Kurt had been up there an awful long time. He crept up the stairs to make sure his boyfriend was okay and smiled at the sight he saw, despite the acute jealousy. Kurt and Hanna were curled up on top of the covers, sound asleep. After a moment of standing there, he went back downstairs, knowing it was time for him to do the same.

* * *

_A/N_: I still don't have a beta so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I officially just finished off my school year today (though I did have last week off). I know this was all Kurt and Hanna but I thought I needed this chapter to tie a few loose ends.

Please review! I love them and they honestly make my day!

...

I almost forgot! Please check out ChenowethGirl's Glee/Bunheads crossover _Life Of The Party_! It's really good and deserves way more readers!


	24. Thanks For the Help

An update only a few days after the originally? What has happened to me? Haha kidding!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or PLL... otherwise things would be a little more Gleeful and well Lucas would be in PLL more :P

* * *

Ch. 24

Rory sat on one of the quest beds listening as Sam, who was doing sit-ups on the floor, talk. He was a little distracted because he could see Aria on the phone in her room, having a heated conversation with another person. She looked a little frustrated and it made him sad to see her like that. Rory Flanagan was falling for Aria Montgomery.

Rory snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Sam had gone very quiet. The colour had drained from the blonde's face as he stared at his phone.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Rory tore his eyes away from Aria to see his friend looked absolutely terrified.

"Nothing," Sam's lie wasn't very convincing. "I have to go out for a while. Can you cover for me?"

Rory hesitated for a second, "I don't know. Didn't Mr. Schue say we had to stay put?"

"Yeah, but this is important." Sam stood up, facing Rory. He looked kind of desperate and it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Rory risked a question, "Why is it important?"

"Because it is," Sam said, not leaving any more room for discussion. "So are you going to help me out or not?"

"Alright," Rory said finally. "Just promise me that you won't get hurt." Sam nodded weakly as an answer, but he wasn't too confident, especially not after reading that text.

…

Rory watched as Sam left. Sam's behavior had been very odd. What had he seen on his phone that had made him so worried? Maybe Mercedes was angry at him or something. Yeah, that was a logical explanation. It could also be personal so he didn't want to tell him. There was no need to dwell on it. He was just helping a friend out. It was a guy thing.

Rory smiled to himself, but that smile didn't last very long. He could hear the faint sound of crying coming from the door across from him. That's when he remembered about Aria on the phone. So, being the good guy he was, he went to see what was wrong.

…

Aria heard the knock on the door and quickly tried to regain her composure. Her dad could not find out she'd just been arguing with Ezra. It had just been a petty fight anyway, but it still hurt. Either way she could do this. Aria was good at putting on a brave face. She needed to act as if everything was okay.

It took all the strength that she could muster but she managed to sound almost normal when she called out "Who's there?"

"It's Rory." She smiled at hearing the cute Irish accent. She had to admit, she had a thing for it.

"Come on in."

Rory entered the room, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aria nodded, "why wouldn't I be."

"I thought I heard you crying. I don't like hearing you sad. You're smile is beautiful." Aria started crying again and Rory panicked.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Aria said between tears. Something about the way he called her beautiful made her heart leap. She tried to smile, without much success.

"I could just really use a friend right now."

Rory nodded and, thinking about what Brittney needed when she was crying, hugged Aria. Aria, in return, leaned into the touch, crying into Rory's shoulder. She felt a little better. Rory was making her feel better. But she loved Ezra! What was going on with her?

Aria just cried harder.

…

"Puck," Sam called out in a whispered yell to the pitch black night. "Puck, are you here dude?"

Sam stood in the school's parking lot, the only light coming from the street lamp a dozen or so meters away. He was a little bit nervous. He'd never really done anything illegal. That was why he needed Puck.

"Shh," Puck scolded, stepping out from behind the bus that the New Directions had arrived in. "I'm right here. Now are we going to talk or are we going to do this?"

"Are you not even going to ask why?"

Puck gave Sam a knowing look, "I got the same text as you did."

Sam was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the popping of the first tire and the hissing of the air escaping from the punctured rubber. A chill ran down his spine as he turned to watch, making sure no one was coming. There was no one in the area that he could see but he had the creeping suspicion he was being watched.

Puck worked as quickly as he could. He couldn't get caught and go back to jail and this time he could actually go to a real prison for being a legal adult. He didn't know what scared him more, the possibility of being caught or what 'A' could do to them if they didn't follow directions.

With one swift motion, Puck slashed the fourth tire and watched as it deflated. It shrank just like his confidence every day they were in Rosewood. "Done."

The two boys locked eyes for a second, as if the realization of what they'd done sunk in. They would have to stay in Rosewood a while longer if they're mysterious texter had their way. They'd be pieces on the chess board a while longer. There was no winning in this situation.

"Well," Puck said, wiping the sweat on his hands onto his pants, "looks like we've just extended our stay in this nightmare." Sam agreed with the statement.

There was a plinking sound made from two devices in unison. The pair knew what was coming. They both took out their phones to see 'one unread message' flash across their screens.

_Thanks for the help lovelies; I'll do the rest from here. This is our little secret, after all, I have the evidence all on video. xoxo –A_

Sure enough there was an attachment. Sam and Puck watched in horror as a video of them taken only minutes ago played on their screens. At the end of the video one word remained in white against a black background. They both looked to each other in confusion but it wasn't too long until they got the message. They'd just been played.

All of a sudden sirens blared and lights shone in the distance. Puck and Sam looked at each other for a brief second before sprinting from the scene of the crime. Who had called the cops? Were they being tested? One thing was for certain, they couldn't get caught.

The pair blasted down the street, both looking for a place to hide. They eventually ducked into an alleyway, panting and coughing. Sam's hands were shaking furiously while Puck was trying to see straight. Both were too frightened to move out of their hiding spots until ten minutes after the squad cars came speeding by.

"Are they gone," Sam asked Puck, his eyes squeezed shut.

Puck nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath. "That was way too close man."

The pair jumped as they heard the sound of a giggle pass them by. Sam could have sworn he saw a flash of red and Puck thought he saw blonde curls disappear around the next corner. The two looked at each other wide eyes both on edge once again.

They nodded in agreement one last word spoken between them, the same word at the end of the video they'd both received. "Run."

* * *

_A/N_: So I put this up today cause I'm probably going to be pretty busy next week and then it may be a little while until I can update after that. Thank-you for all the reviews last chapter, it was because of those that I was so motivated to get this one up so quickly. PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Happy Canada Day (July 1st) to all of my Canadian fans out there and Happy 4th of July to all my American readers! I hope you guys have fun on those festive days! And to those of you reading in other countries I hope you guys just have fun days anyway! :)

Thank-you all for reading. I hoped you all enjoyed this installment of _Price to pAy_! :)


End file.
